


Worlds Apart

by LisaTheDork



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: feel free to read it on my other accounts, hopping from ffn and wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaTheDork/pseuds/LisaTheDork
Summary: Lisa is a dimensional traveler. She and her sister have been traveling and policing the multiverse for almost three years now. So it's nothing new when Lisa lands in Truth's realm. What she didn't expect was to make a deal for a one-way ticket into the land of Amestris. Now, she must find out what Truth wants her to accomplish to get a way out.The only question remaining: Does she really want to leave?





	1. A Wrong Turn

Ch.1 A wrong turn

It seems we have been brought to a white expanse. It's not a harsh white that would hurt one's eyes, it's more of a pale white... like a sheep. The place is filled with strange little wispy swirls in varying colors, from red to blue, yellow to orange, purple to black. It seems to expand forever and ever... Oh, what's that strange thing coming this way? It looks like a huge wall that expands on all sides. Do you see an end? ... I suppose not; it IS a dimension, after all. See all those spots and swirls and such in it? Those are galaxies and stars and planets and all of the cosmos in that dimension. Hang on, it's about to pass over us.... Did you get shivers? Because I always do. Did you see all of it? The universe is a beautiful place, no matter what dimension you go to. Speaking of dimension travelling, here comes a rather well-known expert.

Through a hazy fog of whiteness comes a person. A girl. She looks to be roughly 5'8 with short brown hair that brushes her shoulders and is swept out of her face. She wears a black tank-top under a green sweat jacket, a pair of khakis that reach her knees, and a pair of black flip flops. Her hazel-green eyes are scrunched up in confusion. Her freckled nose is also scrunched up in thought, lips puckered out in a slight pout. She's holding out a large piece of paper, a map.

She sighs and flips it over. "Maybe I should have taken that right by number 248 after all. Gah! I wish these stinking dimensions wouldn't move so much!" She threw her arms up, the map disappearing in thin air. She crossed her arms and grumbled unhappily, her brow furrowing. Several dimensions could be seen floating around in the background and around her as she continued walking.

"This is the LAST time I let Caroline talk me into doing a solo recon. Damn sneaky brat, I blame Seto..." She abruptly tripped, causing her to yelp and fall. Tumbling, she recognized the strange feeling that came with entering a dimension, though it was tinged with something... different... almost sinister.

She landed face-first on the ground. Pushing herself up on her hands and knees, she cradled her forehead with one hand, grumbling death threats... again.

"Lisa Naomi Green. I was wondering when you'd finally come visit." Lisa froze at the voice... err, voices? It sounded like a mix of voices; in fact, she could hear her own voice somewhere in there. She sat up to see who or what had spoken, stunned into silence.

In front of her sat an all white being that was only visible because of the strange aura-like substance around him-her-them-it. Yeah, It. Not completely out of place was the creepy smile that seemed to take up most of its face. Sitting just behind the being was a gate. It was more of a gigantic door, really. The door seemed to float a few inches above the ground due to the small shadow under it. It was covered in an intricate upside-down tree with strange writings that Lisa couldn't exactly read. The door/gate didn't seem to lead anywhere; it was just kinda... there.

"Do you like it?" the thing asked. Lisa blinked several times before standing and dusting herself off.

"Can't say this is surprising. Different, but not surprising." She mumbled. She looked up at the being and smirked. "SO! Just to save us both the trouble, you're Truth, aren't you? I don't buy the whole ‘I am you’ line, just so you know.”

Truth chuckled. "Oh, is that so, traveler?"

Lisa frowned. "Yes, it is so. Now, why don't you tell me how I ended up here."

"Hmm? You don't believe in coincidence?" Lisa rolled her eyes, openly annoyed now.

"I've been looking for this particular dimension for a while now. You and your wacky realm block off all other dimensions and any activity between them. For me to just stumble in here is impossible, unless you decided you wanted me here. So start talking." Truth chuckled again.

"My, my, you're just like they said you would be. Smart, mouthy, cocky, and ridiculous." 

Lisa pouted and stuck her tongue out at it. "Whaddaya want from me?"

"Oh, to play a little game, of course."

"OOOOOOHHHH, NO YOU DON'T!" Truth tilted its head, still grinning like a mad man at Lisa's rant. "I AIN'T PLAYIN' YO CRAZY ASS GAMES, YOU SONOVEABITCH!!"

"You don't want to meet them?" Lisa froze mid-rant.

"Meet who?" she asked, though Truth knew she already knew the answer to that. And that there was no way she'd refuse now. "Why, the FullMetal Alchemist and his friends, of course," it said teasingly. Lisa bit her lip and dropped her arms to her sides.

"What do I have to give up?"

"The usual thing you give in these situations: your dimension-jumping capabilities. They will be returned to you when you finish my game." 

Lisa chewed on her finger. "So I'm NOT going to lose my arm or anything?" 

Truth grinned. "No, I brought you here on orders from the Man Upstairs."

"FUCK HIM!!!"

"Now then." Truth extended a hand, palm up. "If you would." Lisa grumbled before holding out her own hand, palm down, inches above it. A tiny glowing orb faded out of her palm and settled atop of its hand. Lisa retracted her arm quickly, as if expecting Truth to set it on fire. Truth, however held the orb and studied it curiously. "My, such a small thing to contain such abilities.”

"Yeah..."

Truth waved a hand at the gate. It swung open slowly, creaking loudly. The tiny black hands shot out. 

Lisa rolled her eyes and then glared at Truth. "Gonna give me a clue on what I gotta do?" she called as the arms grabbed at her.

Truth looked up at her and grinned. Lisa felt shivers running along her spine. "Well, that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" Lisa growled under her breath as the doors slammed shut behind her.

Truth continued to grin after the doors shut. "I wonder how she'll fare. Hopefully, as well as she has in other worlds."


	2. Awkward Meetings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get really weird.

Ch.2 Awkward Meetings?

Ed stumbles as he scrambles to get out of the madman's reach. Al sits at the mouth of the alley, his armor having a huge hole just blown into it. "You bastard!" Ed shouts. 

Scar grunts. "You're too slow," he says again.

"Ahhh! Damn it!" Ed quickly transmutes his automail.

"An automail arm... That explains why my attacks didn't do the damage I expected," Scar mumbles to himself. "Most unusual.”

"Brother, don't!” Al cries out, reaching for his brother. "Just run away!"

"You idiot!" snaps Ed. "I'm not just going to leave you behind, Al!"

Scar mumbles to himself some more. "You press your hands together to make a ring, and then you perform transmutation... Now I see."

Ed charges Scar, shouting aloud. Scar sidesteps Ed's attack before seizing his bladed hand. "Then I will have to start by destroying this abhorrent right arm of yours." 

"BROTHER!" Screamed Al.

 

Crackle.

 

BOOM.

 

Ed's eyes widen as he falls on his rump. His arm was now nothing more than tiny bits and pieces scattered around the street.

"Now you will not be able to use your heretic's alchemy." Ed turns and starts to scramble away before collapsing, half on his side. Scar takes a step towards the collapsed alchemist. "I will give you a moment to pray to God." 

Al attempts to drag himself closer to the madman towering over his brother. "Brother!" He begs. "Run away! Brother!"

Ed struggles with a dark chuckle. "Unfortunately, there isn't any god I'd like to pray to. Am I the only one you're trying to kill today? Or are you going after my brother, Al, too?" 

Scar glances back at the slowly falling apart suit of armor. "If he interferes, I will eliminate him, but, FullMetal Alchemist, you are the only one who's receiving judgment today. You alone." Ed nods.

"Okay... In that case, I want your word. Promise me you won't hurt my brother!" 

Al gasps. "Brother!" he whimpers. 

Scar nods. “I will keep that promise."

Ed looks down with defeat and relief on his face. Scar starts to kneel down, Al crying for Ed to run. 

"LOOK OUT!!!"

Scar glances up just as the soles of someone's sandals met his face.

Scar is sent flying backwards. Al gasps, partially in surprise, mostly in relief. Ed's head shoots up as the thing... no, the PERSON hits the ground. They create a slight crater, making Ed wonder how high up they had fallen from. The person sits up, rubbing their head and rump.

"Good gravy, that hurt!" Ed blinks in surprise. The person in front of him, this person who fell out of the sky... just saved his life. And she is the most normal looking person he has ever seen.

She has short brown hair that comes to a choppy end just above her bright green jacket. He can just see the tops of her black tank top sleeves. She looks around, obviously confused. Her eyes land on Scar, her whole body freezing up when she notices the madman starting to get to his feet. Her head spins around and Ed gets his first look at his savior's face.

She is slightly pale, like she spent most of her time inside. Her bright green eyes are wide with a mix of surprise, confusion, fear and... is that excitement? She abruptly jumps to her feet, spinning to face Scar. Her arms shoot out from her sides, her thin frame looking tiny next to the killer.

"Don't you take one step closer!" She shouts. Ed can’t help but be surprised by how strong her voice is for someone who had just created a small crater with their body. 

Scar glares her down. “You will stand aside or I shall eliminate you as well." 

To both alchemists' surprise, she smirks at him cockily. "Only if you can get close enough to touch me."

*BANG!*

Everyone's heads spin towards the sound. Roy Mustang stands in front of what looks to be some kind of military blockade, his still smoking pistol points skywards.

"That's enough! You won't be killing anyone else today, Scar. I'm taking you into custody, where you will answer for the murders of at least ten state alchemists." As Scar and Mustang go through their little debate, the girl spins on her heels and kneels beside Ed, pulling him into a sitting position. 

"C'mon!" She pulled his remaining arm over her shoulder. "Let's get you out of the way, before-" Riza kicks Mustang's feet out from under him. Scar dances back as the lieutenant shot at him. She sighs. "THAT happens..." she grumbles and pulls at his arm. "Snap out of it!" She pulls Ed to his feet, him leaning on her heavily. His mind is still trying to wrap around the events that have just unfolded. She growls under her breath as she struggles to drag him towards the military officers.

Riza and Havoc rush to the two teens. Riza quickly drapes her jacket around Ed's shoulders. As Armstrong appears and they all go through their dialogue, the girl starts towards Al.

 

****Lisa's P.O.V.****

 

I hurry over to Al, avoiding Armstrong and Scar's battle and ignoring what the others are saying.

'If Scar is here.... And it looks like this is just after the Nina incident, at least, according to what Havoc said. This must mean I landed in the Manga/Brotherhood version.' I grin slightly. 

My expression quickly changes to one of concern as I kneel in front of Al. I gently tap his helmet. "Yo, you still with me, kid?" Al lifts his head slightly to look at me. His eyes, nothing more than glowing orbs in a suit of armor, gives me a tiny chill.

"Y-you... saved my brother." 

I smile and nod. "That wasn't entirely intentional, but it worked out for everyone." I chuckle. Al nods and I can imagine his soul smiling under the armor. Suddenly, the ground below us shakes and an explosion sounds EXTREMELY close by. I yelp and fall on my butt. I growl and glance in the direction I know the explosion came from. "Damn that man," I growl. 'How can a character that starts out so FUCKING MEAN turn into such an awesome dude!' 

"Alphonse!" I hear Ed shout.

I scurry to my feet and get a few feet away, kind of hiding in the alley. Ed stumbles over to Al before taking my spot in front of him, holding part of Al's chest plate. "Al! Talk to me! Are you alright?" I bite my lip in an attempt to not laugh and cry at the same time. It feels like I'm intruding in this personal moment of theirs. "Come on, Al! Al, do you hear me?" Al rears his arm back and hits Ed with all his might. Ed cries out in surprise and pain while he falls backwards, holding his chin where Al hit him. 

"Why didn't you run away when I told you to?!" Al demanded. "What kind of idiot are you?!" 

Ed growls slightly. "No way! I'm not just going to run away and leave you behind!" 

"Which is exactly why you're an idiot!" Al punches Ed again. 

"Why do you keep punching me like that for?" Ed whines, holding his jaw. "If I'd run away, you could've been killed, you know that?!" 

Al slammed his hand on his knee. "And maybe I wouldn't have been! Making the decision to die is something an idiot does!" 

"Hey, easy on the idiot stuff! I'm still your older brother, got it?!"

"I'll say it all I want to!" Al shouts and grabs Ed by the front of his shirt. "Survival is the only way, Ed! Live on, learn more about alchemy. You could find a way to get our bodies back, and help people like Nina. You can't do that by dying! I won't allow you to abandon the possibility of hope and choose a meaningless death!" Al's arm crumbles and falls off. "Oh, great! And now my arm's come off because my brother's a big, fat idiot!" 

Ed's head hung down as he smiles. "We're really falling apart, aren't we, brother? We look like we belong in a junkyard."

"But we're still alive," Al says quietly.

"Hm. We are."

 

I smile and step closer. "So, are you two okay now?" Both boys look up at me in surprise. Guess they forgot I was here. I grin and give a little wave. Ed has this look like he has no idea who I am. He was pretty comatose there for awhile, but seriously? "I'm the girl who fell out of the sky." I point up to prove my point. Ed's eyes widen with recognition. 'Does this guy EVER stop widening his eyes in this episode?!' He yells and scrambles backwards, pointing at me like I'm diseased. 

Al sighs. "BROTHER! She saved your life! You should be thankin-"

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!?!" Ed shouts. I grin and laugh.

"I'm pretty hard to kill. A little fall can't do shit."

"You made a freaking CRATER!!" 

I shrug. "Eh. Nothing new." Ed and Al do the typical anime sweat drop as I laugh.

"FullMetal!" Mustang walks over. He looks at me suspiciously. 'Did he see me land? I think he did.'

"What are you doing?" Roy demands. 

Ed points at me again. "You SAW her fall out of the sky right?! Did you see that freaking crater?!" 

Mustang nods and then looks at me. "You're coming with me, understand?" 

I nod, still grinning, and salute. "Yes sir, Colonel, sir!" Roy glances at the boys, who shake their heads. He sighs and heads towards the car. Riza, Havoc and Armstrong come over to help get Ed and Al to the car. I follow, still grinning like a moron. I can see Ed continuing to glance back at me. I hope I'm weirding him out. That was the whole point.

****Mustang's office****

As Roy launches into the history of the Ishvalan war, I pretend to listen while attempting to remember the names of everyone in the room. When I finally come back from my little mental place... or whatever... Ed's already said that they have to "pay a visit to our mechanic." Now they're all looking at me. I blink several times and glance around.

"...What?" 

Roy sighs. "I asked who you are and how you just happened to fall out of the sky onto a serial killer."

I nod. "Okay, okay... uhm... let's see... how do I explain this..." I sit on the little coffee table in the middle of the room. 

"Well, first off, my name is Lisa Naomi Green and I'm from an alternate dimension. I have the ability to travel between dimensions and ... well, this." I snap my fingers and a knife appears several inches above my hand. It drops and I catch it.

A collective gasp rings out from the others in the room as I hand it to Roy. "It's not a trick, and it ain't alchemy." Roy looks it over before handing the knife to Riza, who continues to inspect it. "I'm not the only one with this ability either. My sister can do it, too, though she's not here. She wasn't with me when... when..." I trail off. 'Why can't I remember what happened?'

"When what?" asks Ed, eyeing me like I'm the devil... or Envy... It's about the same thing to him, I suppose.

I bite my lip and rub my temples. "I... I'm not sure... Give me a second to remember..." I try to ignore them as they start talking, saying things like:

"Maybe she's an escaped mental patient?"

"Maybe she's amnesiac and making stuff up."

"Do you think she can make food appear?"

"I bet someone paid her to say all that stuff." 

I sigh and drop my arms onto my lap. "1. I am NOT an escaped mental patient; if I was, there would be cotton candy clouds and Roy would be dancing like a ballerina." Ed and most of the others snickered, leaving Roy to glare at me, Riza smiling behind him. "2. I am not amnesiac and I have been through too much shit to make any of it up. 3. Yes." I snap my fingers and the coffee table is suddenly overflowing with food. "4. No one could pay me enough to make all that up." Ed is already gobbling down the food. I grab an apple and start eating it. "Mmmmm...." My head shoots up and I snap my fingers. "I remember now! That asshole at the door threw me in here!"

"What door?" asks Al. 

I turn to him, grinning. "I'm so very glad you asked, Alphonse!" I jump up and off the table before clearing it up. I snap and several sticks appear, five lying parallel to each other and one lying perpendicular to the others.

"Now, all you fools gather round so I can do mah thing." I gesture them all closer. Hesitantly, they all come closer. I grin and turn to my sticks. "See, dimensions are constantly moving." I start moving three of the sticks around. "But there are two dimensions that don't move whatsoever. My home dimension, since it's a direct extension from the beginning of all dimensions, and yours, the one we're in right now."

"And why is that?" asks Riza.

"Well, because of the Gate." Ed coughs and nearly chokes on whatever he was just eating.

"The Gate?" His voice comes out strained and kind of high pitched. 

I nod. "Ya see, the Gate and Truth do much more than regulate Equivalent Exchange. The Gate itself regulates what comes in and out of this dimension as a whole and the interactions between the different sub-dimensions and timelines in it. Truth oversees all of that and keeps the Gate, and its little minions, in line." I glance around to see confused looks from everyone. "By minions, I mean the souls who are stuck inside the Gate."

"Would you like to explain how you know all that?" asks Mustang. 

I roll my eyes. "Cause I've SEEN the dimension and sub-dimensions and the different timelines. I've walked in the space between dimensions. HELL I've fought things in there!"

"So, uh, what about this one here, chief?" Havoc points to the perpendicular stick. 

I grin. "That little dimension there is my own personal world. Came with the powers. My sister and I have our own personal worlds in this dimension." I gently roll the stick up and down the other sticks. "It also serves as a sort of crossroads between dimensions I've been to. A train station, if you would." I snap. The sticks disappear and a 3D figure of a floating island appears. It has a bunch of doors on the edge of the island and a house in the middle.

"The heck is that?!" exclaims Hughes, leaning closer and inching his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"It's a holographic version of my island world. Each of those doors lead to a specific dimension, all the way down to the specific timeline I went to." 

Roy strokes his chin *cough cough*invisible beard*cough cough*. "And the house?" he asks.

"Oh, that's where my unicorns live."

*cricket noise cricket noise*

"...I was 5 years old once. I believed in unicorns."

*cricket noise cricket noise*

"I've met unicorns!"

*cricket noise cricket noise*

".... I just killed any respect you guys had for me, didn't I?" Everyone nods. I sigh and the figure disappears. "Whelp, now that I'm done explaining that, I ought to explain why I'm here... It's quite simple really. I gotta figure out whatever problem it is that the god of this dimension--Truth, in this case--has set up for me. Then I gotta fix it and then I can leave."

"Just like that?" asks Ed. 

I nod. "Yup. Just like that. And I'm going to go about the same way I've been doing it for three years." 

Roy straightens up and crosses his arms. "And that way is?"

"I'm going to follow around the people who get in the most trouble, namely the people who actually go out and do things." 

Roy glares at me as Ed shakes his head. "Nonononono. You aren't com-"

"She's going with you."

"What!" Ed screeches and glares at the Colonel.

"She is technically a guest from another country and you must show her the utmost hospitality."

"If you want to give her hospitality, let her stay here with you in Central!" Ed and Mustang launch into an argument. 

 

Al sighs before noticing something--ahem, someone--hanging off his shoulder. *cough cough*me*cough cough* I give him my best puppy eyes. "Ed listens to you! Convince him!" 

Al blinks in surprise before nodding. I sit down next to him as he starts talking. "Brother, she DID save your life." 

Ed spun around with an 'are you kidding me' look on his face. "You're taking HIS side?!" Ed asks incredulously, pointing at Roy, who's grinning triumphantly. Al shakes his head and points at me.

"No, I'm taking her side. Plus, she needs our help to get home! We can't just... NOT help her!" I smile and give my best innocent face. 

Ed half-sighs, half-growls. "GAH!!! Alright fine! She can come with."

"Not like you have a choice," I say under my breath, grinning. 

Mustang turns to me. "One last thing."

I groan. "Whaaaaaaat?"

"How did you know our names without us telling you?" I wave my hand around lazily.

"Pfft, in my world, all the dimensions I visit are stories, in books, on TV, onli-iiiAHHHH!" Everyone jumps as I cry out. I fling my iPhone from my pocket. "HOLY SHIT, IF THIS WORKS--!" I squeal and dance around the room. "Oh my GAWD!"

"What?!" They all yell.

"I HAVE RECEPTION FROM THE INTERNET HERE! I CAN FRIGGING CALL PEOPLE!" I start typing out a text as fast as I can.

Lisa: Ivy?!

Ivy: Where the hell are you?!?!

Lisa: You won't believe me

Ivy: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!

Lisa: In the FMA world.

Ivy: .....

Lisa: Ivy?

Ivy: PROOF!! I DEMAND PROOF!

I sigh and turn to Ed and Al. "Ed can you go stand by Al?" He shoots me a look. "I need you to! So my sister believes me!" Ed frowns, sighs and goes to stand next to Al. Hughes jumps in for good measure. I grin and take the picture. Then I send it to my sister.

"Was that it? No flash?" Hughes watches me over my shoulder.

"Yup, technology in my world is pretty freaking advanced. Plus it's also, like, a hundred years ahead of you on the timeline."

"What?!" Ed and everyone else looks so confused, that I have to try really hard not to laugh. I nod instead. 

"Yup, the year is 2014 in my world." 

Roy shakes his head. "In your world, we're fantasy characters?" 

I nod again. "Yup, and alchemy is a dead science, as of, like, the 1980's? I think?"

"Name everyone in this room," Roy says, though I can tell he's more or less demanding me to. I roll my eyes. 

"Of course: Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist and Ishvalan War veteran." He's immediately stunned. I point to each person in turn. "Edward Elric, FullMetal Alchemist, and his younger brother Alphonse Elric. Lost their mother at... 4-5 years old, I think. At 10 and 9 years old, they attempted to resurrect their mother using alchemy. The rebound caused Ed to lose his leg and Al to lose his body. Ed gave up his arm to bound Al's soul to a suit of armor." Ed and Al's jaws hit the floor.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, another Ishvalan War veteran. Know for her sharp shooting and quiet personality. Mustang's right hand man... err, woman. Her father was Mustang's teacher." Riza nodded, looking slightly impressed, mostly looking creeped out.

"Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist. Ishvalan War vet. Known for sparkling, being soft towards his fellow man, and using the form of alchemy that--" I cough and then pull an Armstrong pose, complete with sparkles.

"HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY LINE FOR GENERATIONS!!!" Armstrong pulls a 'The Thinker' pose, sparkling his acceptance of my awesomeness... I think.

"Maes Hughes, another Ishvalan War vet. Known for being extremely loyal to his family and gushing over his wife and daughter, CONSTANTLY, and carrying several pictures of both with him everywhere." Hughes looks impressed. I can't help what happens next though.

I completely destroyed ANY respect the others had for me.

I hug Hughes and look up at him, begging. "Also known for taking stray kids off the street?" I hear the others groan or chuckle. 

Maes glances down at me, surprised, before hugging me back full force. "Heck yes!" He cheers. I almost cry right there and then.. 'FUCK THE TIMELINE, I'M SO SAVING THIS GUY!!!' I grin happily.

"And the others?" Roy. Damn that man. Won't give me a moment of joy. I hop out of Hughes' arms.

"Jean Havoc, Knight. Vato Falman, Bishop. Heymans Breda, Rook. Kain Fuery, Pawn. "I turn and glare at Mustang before pointing to him and Riza. "Riza Hawkeye, Queen. Roy Mustang, King. May I go now?" Roy's men look at each other and then at Roy, whose eyes are wide with surprise. I grin before waving and skipping off into the sunset.


	3. AAADDDDVENTURE TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa lets things get to her.

Ed and I are sitting on the train when Mr. Hughes knocks on the window. Ed glances at the window, partially asleep. "Hm?" 

Hughes grinned. "Hey kids."

"Lieutenant Colonel?"

"The folks at the Eastern Command Center were a little too busy to make it down here today, so I came to see you off instead." 

Ed sighs and glances at Major Armstrong, who had him squashed against the window. "Great, but would you mind telling me what the major's doing here?"

"For protection. What would happen if Scar came after you again? You're in no shape for a fight now, Ed. The Major's here to help. Just try to grin and bear it." 

I grinned at Ed. "Yeah and I'm here to save you from the bad man too, shrimpy." 

Ed struggled to flail his arm around. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULDN'T RIDE AN ANT?!" Maes, Armstrong and I laugh. 

Armstrong turns to Maes. "Children can be so stubborn."

"Hey, shut up! I'm no child!" Ed snaps crossly. "Anyway, are you sure Al made it onboard?" 

Armstrong nods, sparkles floating around his head. "Of course. I thought he might get lonely without a little company."

Edward flies into a fit. "My brother isn't some kind of farm animal!" 

My mind immediately conjures up a picture of Al in his box, surrounded by sheep.

Hughes glances at the clock. "Oh, it's time. Okay, you kids, have a safe trip. Stop in and give me a shout the next time you make it to Central." 'Oh god, don't say that!' I mentally beg. 

Hughes glances at me, sitting in the seat in front of Ed and the Major, which Ed threw a fit about earlier. I wave and grin. "Next time we're in Central, I wanna meet the rest of the family, okay?" He nods, a grin still plastered across his face. The train pulls out, and we head off to Resembool. I can hardly wait to meet Winry!

 

****bip****

For most of the time that we’re wandering about the small town, I’m pretty zoned out. Just following along, absorbing everything, but at the same time, not paying a lick of attention... 

Until Marcoh shoots Al. 

I just scream really loud when the bullet whizzes in front of my face because I am standing next to Ed, which happens to be RIGHT NEXT TO THE FUCKING DOOR. Of course, I'm pretty sure I just freaked Marcoh out way more than Armstrong did... I don't think Marcoh actually knew I was there til then.

Then we all go inside as Marcoh and Armstrong talk while Al attempts to convince overactive me that he’s okay because I’m hugging him and freaking out and anime tears are running down my face. Of course, Ed looks at me like I’m nuts the whole time (not that I’m giving him any reason NOT to think that). The only moment I give Ed even the smallest hint that I am, indeed, quite sane is when Marcoh brings up "it".

"It took so many lives... During the Civil War, so many innocents died because of it. I could spend my whole life trying and still never atone for the things I've done. But I had to do something, so I came here to be a doctor, to save lives instead of taking them." I freeze as the Doc says that. Al looks at me, a little question mark over his head. 

Armstrong shoots the Doctor a questioning look. "Doctor, what exactly was it you were ordered to do research on? What 'thing'?"

Marcoh's sigh is heavy leaden with pain and regret. "The Philosopher's Stone." Collective gasp! Big whoop! Get over it, you morons... "The top secret materials I took were my research documents, and the stone itself." 

Ed jumps out of his chair. "Do you mean you still have it? It’s here?!" Ed and Al's excitement is nearly tangible as Marcoh nods. The old doctor stands and walks to a cabinet behind him. He pulls out a small vile of what, to everyone else, looks like a slightly glowing blood red liquid. But Marcoh and I know EXACTLY what it is. 

"How can that be the Stone? It's a liquid!" Ed points out.

"The Sage's Stone. The Grand Elixir. The Celestial Stone. The Red Tincture. The Fifth Element. Just as the Philosopher's Stone is called by many names, it can take on many forms." Marcoh pours the vial's contents onto the table where it forms a sort of bubble. 

"It is not necessarily a stone." Ed pokes the Stone. "This is an incomplete product, however. There's no way to know when it'll reach its limit and become unusable."

"Finished or not, it demonstrated plenty of power during the Ishvalan Civil War, right?" asks Ed.

"Huh?" Marcoh seems taken aback by Ed's comment.

"It's just like the stone that false prophet had in Liore. It was incomplete, but it still amplified his powers considerably. If imitation stones this powerful can be produced, who's to say a complete product can't be created? Please, Dr. Marcoh, I need access to your research materials!”

Marcoh turns to the Major and gestures to Ed. "Major, who exactly is this boy?"

"This boy is a state alchemist, doctor." 

Marcoh gasps. "What?! But he's only a child! After the war, there were many state alchemists who turned in their certifications because they refused to serve as human weapons anymore. And now a child!"

Ed slaps his hand onto the table and rips off his jacket, exposing his automail port. "You think I don't know what I've signed up for?! I know what I'm doing, but I don't have any choice! If this is a mistake, then it's a mistake I have to make. There is no other way!" he shouts.

Marcoh studies the spot where Ed's arm should be. "I see...so you've committed the taboo." He then studies Al. "Amazing...the ability to transmute a specific person's soul like this. Maybe one as talented as you would be able to produced a complete Philosopher's Stone.”

Ed grins excitedly. "So...!"

Marcoh shakes his head. "But I can't show you my research."

"Why not?!" He demands. "You must not seek after the stone."

Ed growled unhappily. "Not even if it's to get our bodies back?" 

"Never!" Marcoh shouted. "This is the devil's research. If you chase the stone, you will go through hell!"

"I've already been through hell!" Ed shouted. 

"Ed," I say quietly, though it somehow echoes. I look down at my feet. "Dr. Marcoh is right. This is the devil's research. Going after this will bring about consequences not even Mustang could foresee." 

Ed glares at me. "And how in the name of Truth could you know that?" he demands loudly. 

"I know things." I reply. "Lots of things. If I told you, it could rip everything you know to shreds." All four of them stare at me, surprised at my burst of seriousness. That's how everyone reacts the first time around, though it's normally further along in the journey than this. 

Marcoh shakes his head. "Please, just get out."

 

****At the station****

 

"Are you sure about this, Ed?" asks Armstrong. 

Ed derps. "Huh?" 

"Even an incomplete Philosopher's Stone could be useful. You could have taken it from the doctor by force." 

Ed sighs and nods, putting his hand in his pocket. He grumbles and looks up at the sky with a slight remorse. "Yeah. I wanted it so badly, I could almost taste it. But, still..." 

He trails off and Al picks it up for him. "But still, we don't want it so badly that we'd be willing to deprive this town of their only doctor to get it." 

The blonde nodded in response. "We gained plenty just by finding out the Philosopher's Stone can be made. Now we'll just have to look for some other way to do it. What about you, Major? How do you feel about not reporting back to Central on Dr. Marcoh's location?" 

Armstrong adjusted Al on his shoulder and started towards the train. "I met a simple, small town doctor today. I can't see any real reason to report that." 

Ed sighs and we all start towards the train. I quietly count under my breath. '1...2...3...4...5...' 

"Wait!" calls Dr. Marcoh. 

Ed spins around in surprise as I grin, slightly triumphant. "Dr. Marcoh?" 

The doc quickly scribbles something down on a piece of paper, folds it, and then gives it to Ed. "This is where my materials are. If you're certain you won't regret learning the truth in the end, start looking here. Look closely. Maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth. But... I've said too much already. I hope the day will come when you are able to restore your bodies." He turns and leaves.

Ed glances at the folded paper before closing his fist and grinning happily. It physically hurts me to see his hopes so high. 'If you think you've been through hell already, Ed, you're in for quite a ride.'

 

****On the Train**** 

Al gets to sit with us on the train this time, since it’s the double seats facing each other. Al sits with Armstrong, still in his box, while Ed and I sit opposite of them.

Ed opens the note to read it as I glance out the window, thinking about what Marcoh is about to go through because of us.

"Brother, what does the note say?"

I can imagine Lust in her stupid dress with Gluttony, adorable little demon that he is.

"National Central Library, First Branch."

Poor unsuspecting Marcoh walking into his home.

"I get it...like hiding a tree in the forest. Finding one book in that giant library will be difficult indeed."

Lust scaring the poor old man with her slutty voice.

"Finally, another clue about the stone!"

God, I hate that bitch.

 

****Resembool****

The four of us make our way up the dirt road that leads to Rockbell automail. "Yo, Granny!" Ed calls to the short old woman standing at the end of the drive, waiting for us. 

"Oh dear, what have you done now?" asks Pinako. 

I roll my eyes. 'Can't WAIT to see this play out for real.' 

Ed scratches the back of his head. "A lot has happened. Can you fix us up? This is Major Alex Louis Armstrong and... Lisa..." 

The major sets Al down and nods to the tiny woman. I grin and shake her hand. "Lisa Green, ma'am." 

She nods and holds her pipe. "I'm Pinako Rockbell." She studies me and I feel the tiniest bit uncomfortable. "Glad to know Ed and Al have made some friends." 

I grin. "Eh, well, you could say I dropped in on a fight." 

Pinako nods and then turns to Ed. "I know I haven't seen you for a while Ed, but you've gone and grown smaller!" 

Ed clenches his fist and growls. He and Pinako go into their short people fight, I glance up to the balcony where--ah, there she is! Cue the flying wrench. Ed flies backwards a few feet. "Agggghhh..." 

Winry glares at him from upstairs, wearing her normal attire. Black bra-shirt thing, green overalls with the top hanging around her waist, goggles atop her head. "Edward, I thought I told you to call first when you're heading back here for maintenance!" she yells. 

"Winry!" Ed yells, jumping back to his feet. I'm half tempted to throw the wrench back, like some girl did in a fanfic I read. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Winry huffs before grinning. "Welcome back!" she calls happily.

Ed grumbles unhappily and rubs his head. "Yeah." NOW then...

****Rockbell house****

 

As Winry chews out Ed for breaking her automail... AGAIN... 'And Truth knows this won't be the last time...' I start exploring. Normally, I'd be super uncomfortable in a strange house and just sit quietly, but Den wants to play so now I'm chasing that ridiculously-sized dog around the yard. At some point Ed heads off, probably to see his mother's grave, if I remember right. Den chases after him, but slows when she catches up to him.

With nothing else to do, I tag along, hanging back some, though Ed doesn't notice me for the most part. When Ed stops by his mother's grave, I hang back by the entrance to the graveyard. I have this problem with places like this. They weird me out.

Then he heads up to his old house. I follow with Den close behind.

Ed stands by the wreckage, probably reminiscing. I bite my lip, wanting to say something, but nothing helpful comes up. I can't hug him either. He still doesn't trust me so... you know. Awkwardness.

Den nuzzles Ed's hand and I feel horrible because the dog's better than I am at comforting people. Ed's bangs shade his face, making me feel that much worse. He nods and smiles sadly. "Yeah, you're right. We should head back."

I turn and walk ahead. My head's down as I hurry along the dirt path back to the Rockbells’. I can feel tears falling down my cheeks. 

How?! How can they deal with all of it without breaking down?! I can't watch the show without crying! HELL, I'm crying right now and I've only been here a day! I used to think I was strong, but these guys... I realize that, even after all I've been through, I'm nothing more than a child living a fantasy.

I finally look up to realize that it’s dark out and I have no clue where I am. I growl and furiously wipe the tears out of my eyes. I snap and a bench appears. I flop down and pull my legs to my chest. My whole body is shaking and I hate myself for it.

Why can't I just be strong again? Even if it was an act that I fooled myself with, it's better than feeling like I'm a weak piece of shit. I pull my legs closer and bury my face into my knees. I summon up a white stuffed dog with big brown eyes that hide in its fur and squeeze it. It's just like the one my Grandma gave me when I got my tonsils out. I feel 10 years old again...

 

"Bark!"

 

I glance up to see Den romping over. She hops up onto the bench and tilts her head. I reach over and ruffle her ears. "Hi Den." My voice sounds kinda cracked.

"The hell are you doing out here?" I glance up to where Den came from to see Ed standing next to the bench. He's not glaring at me like he normally does. His brow is scrunched up and he's frowning. He looks kinda... worried? About me? My stomach flips and not in a good way. I sit up and rub my eyes with my arm, slightly harsher than I meant to.

"I-I... I got lost." God, what a lame excuse. 

He shakes his head and offers me a hand. I glance from his outstretched arm to him. He rolls his eyes and grabs my arm, dragging me to my feet.

"C'mon, Winry and Armstrong almost strangled me when they noticed you disappeared." He sounds kinda annoyed, kinda I-don't-care-ish. I nod and rub my eyes again. Damn these tears! Go back! Stop making me look like a five-year-old! He turns his back to me and hands me his coat. "Stop crying and c'mon," he says, and I notice he's blushing. Oh, right. He's bad with girls crying. I glance at his jacket, confused. "It's chilly out for a summer night." I finally notice the goosebumps on my legs and arms. I snap and the bench and doll disappear before placing his coat on my shoulders.

Then the three of us head back to the house. Perhaps Ed and I will get along sooner than I thought.


	4. Ed and Lisa Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Al patch up while Lisa tries to get Ed to like her.

For the next three days, Ed, Al and I are stuck at the Rockbell house. Within the first day, Ed had bothered Winry to the point she threatened to beat his head in with her wrench. So I convinced Winry I could keep him busy. This is how I started my plan to earn Ed's respect.

 

I trot over to where Ed’s flopped out on the grass with Al sitting nearby. I have since changed clothes from what I'd come here in thanks to my summoning abilities. I’m wearing a pair of black and white basketball shorts, a lightweight light blue tank top, and no shoes. Sweet, sweet, bare feet, baby.

I grin and slow, stopping when I stand next to the brothers, looking down on Ed with a devious grin.

Ed opens his eyes. He's probably been napping. He growls and closes his eyes again. I frown and poke his head with my foot. He growls again and glares up at me.

 

"What?" he growls. I grin deviously. "Winry wants me to keep you occupied so you'll stop worrying about your automail. Now get your lazy ass up before I make you." He growls again and rolls over, covering his face with his arm. I grin. This is what I was hoping for.

 

I turn and take a few steps away before spinning around. Al watches me, sweating nervously. I love being able to see the animation from the show in here. I take a running start. Al immediately attempts to stop me from running his brother over. Instead, I cart wheel right over Ed. Needless to say, it doesn't get the reaction I wanted. Ed grumbles something unintelligible and goes back to napping. I frown and growl. 'I could wake him for you.' 'You shut up and go back to sleep. I'll need you later.' 'Whatever you say, oh Great Traveler.' When I was sure she'd gone back to...whatever it is she counted as sleeping, I nudge Ed with my foot. "Get up you lazy bag of bones or I'll beat you to a pulp." He chuckles and lay back on his... back... I repeat things to much. "I'd love to see you try." I grin. "Is that a bet?" He opens one eye and frowns at me. "What's that supposed to mean?" I take a step back and gesture my arms to either side. "Why don't 'cha get up and find out?" He thinks about it and shakes his head. "I'm lacking an arm if you haven't noticed." I roll my eyes and pull a ribbon from thin air and tie one arm behind my back. "Better? Or do I need to shrink down to your size so we're even?" Ed was up on his feet within a second. 

 

"What was that?!?" He shakes his fist at me. I grin. "Fight me, or are you too scared? Or maybe it's 'cause you're too short?" "SHUT UP!!" He charges me and swings his arm at me. I easily duck out of the way and twirl backwards. "Maybe I don't even need both arms to beat you." I tease. He shouts and spin-kicks at me. I nearly let him hit me, but, what'd be the fun in that? I lean backwards and reach up and catch his ankle. "What was that about not needing both hands?" He shoots me a toothy grin. I stand and push him away. He falls into a fighting stance. I grin excitedly. "Suppose I was wrong, but I regularly am. Doesn't mean I lose often." This time I rush him. He blocks each of my swings with his automail leg and remaining arm.

 

We spend the rest of the day sparring, Al continually telling us to be careful.

 

By the time dinner is ready, Ed and I have exhausted ourselves and each other. It may have been the most physically straining way to form any bond with someone I've ever had to do, but it was completely worth. Pinako calls us in for dinner and Armstrong carries Al inside. He sits in the front room by himself as we get our food. As Ed shovels food down his throat I can't help but feel bad for Al. I seriously wish I could just give him back his body, but that's one of the things I can't do... I should've just fixed Ed's arm with my powers, but I wanted to meet Winry. I also want to keep the series on track as much as possible, which means giving Winry her screen time. I glance back at the door to the front room.

 

I'm just too soft sometimes.

 

I get up; leaving my food untouched, and go to the front room. 

 

"Al?" He looks at me from his box. "Lisa? Is something up? You should be eating." I smile and sit down next to him. "I can eat later. I felt bad leaving you in here by yourself." He shook his head. "I'm fine, really." I grin and lean closer to him. "Al, you can't tell Ed about what I'm about to do, ok?" He looks at me confused. I grin deviously, for the millionth time today. God I'm so devilish. Ed's gunna hate me later, but I don't care.

 

****************Ed's POV********

 

I watched as Lisa left the room. She looked kinda worried. I ignore her and continue eating. "If you keep eating like that," Says Granny. "You're stomach is the only thing that's going to grow." I growl and continue eating.

 

After eating and helping Granny clean up the table I decide to go check on Al. Hopefully Lisa hasn't done something to him, crazy chick...

 

"Hehehe." "Hey that tickles!" "They're so cute!"

 

I frown and poke my head around the corner. Lisa and Al are playing with two little kittens. One is obviously a calico, the other is black with an orange stripe from the top of it's head to the tip of it's abnormally long tail. The calico is playing with some string Lisa's dragging around the floor. The black one is sitting on Al's head. They're both giggling like a couple of idiots. 'Where the heck did they get those cats?' I lean against the wall and watch for a while. Lisa's got that silly grin she seems to wear all the time. My mind brings up what happened yesterday. There's no way that she was crying 'cause she got lost. I bet she could've used her crazy abilities to get back here. No, she was crying over something else, and she still tried to hide it. She went with me and Den to visit Mom and check on what's left of the house. She knows what me and Al did. 'If she knows me like she says she does, she knows I don't like pity. Was she trying to hide the fact that she pities us or something?' I bite my tongue to keep from yelling at her. 'She better not have been pitying us or I swear...' Al sits in his box, giggling like an idiot. I shake my head. I can feel myself smiling. 'Maybe she's not so bad... but we're not keeping those cats, she better know that.' 

 

*****************Lisa's POV again********

 

I grin. "C'mon Splash, I know you can jump higher than that!" I dangle the string above my cat friend. Splashpaw, a calico, jumps, trying to catch the string. "I'm a kit! I can't jump that high and you know it!" She meowed at me. Al didn't understand her, but me being the one who created her, cause she's my OC and stuff.... And I can understand anyone from my world... cause I created....I'm going to stop now.

 

Anyways... Al laughed. "Cats can't talk you know." I grin at Pantherpaw. The black and orange kit grinned at me while playing with Al's hair... or whatever that feathery thing is. "If only he knew." laughs the black kit. Al's having the time of his life right now and I feel really good for helping. 'Don't worry to much Al. No matter how bad it gets for you and Ed, I'm going to do everything I can to make you guys smile... even if it means making a complete fool of myself. I may have come here through an accident... well, I was forced here really, but I'm going to make the most of it. I'll help you guys through everything I can.' I laugh as Panther nearly falls off Al's head. Al managed to keep him from falling somehow.

 

After about half an hour, Pinako comes and tells me I should REALLY go eat. I nod and stand. "What about the kittens?" Al's hugging Splash rather protectively. I smile and pat his head. "I'll send 'em back home later. They don't get to play with people all that often." Al beams happily, his face getting that adorable chibi look. I head into the kitchen to see Pinako has warmed up some leftovers for me and Winry, who's already at the table. Both Rockbell women look up at me expectantly. I sit down and wriggle uncomfortably. I start to eat. Pinako sets her pipe on the table. 'Oh god what did I do? Is this about yesterday?' I had come back with red-ish eyes and tear streaks. A thousand question race through my mind.

 

"Major Armstrong told us your story, or what you've told the boys." I swallow some nervousness. Ok, it's not about yesterday. I nod. "I assume you want to ask more about me then?" Winry nods. "We just want to be sure you won't try and hurt the boys, dearie." Pinako assures me. I bite my lip and nod again.

 

We launch into a "Let's-ask-Lisa-questions-game".

 

"So you're from another dimension?" Pinako.

 

Nod.

 

"And you have a bunch of wacky powers that let you create random objects?" Winry.

 

"No, I summon stuff from the hammer space, a pocket dimension where some people hide weapons in and pull said weapons from. Kinda like what I've always thought you did with your wrenches." Me.

 

Winry and Pinako nod, satisfied with that answer.


	5. Chapter 5

               I bite my lip and twiddle my thumbs. Winry and Pinako whisper between themselves. We're in the middle of a questionnaire/interrogation. They nod and turn to me. I drop my hands into my lap. Winry speaks first.

 

"So how did you get your...uhm..."

 

"My powers?" I supply. She nods.

 

"How'd you get your powers?" I tap my forehead, frowning thoughtfully. 'God was that only three years ago? It feels like centuries!'

 

"If I recall correctly, when I was about 14 years old and my sister was 10, we were sent to a private school. It turned out to be a multi-dimensional school for aspiring heroes. The superintendent gave my sister and me our powers and made us promise to use them for good. Now that I think about it, HE'S the Man Upstairs!"

 

“The who?" asked Winry, a puzzled expression on her face.

 

"He runs the multiverse." I explain. "He keeps the balance between dimensions. I think he created the multiverse actually." Pinako motions Winry to be quiet before turning to me again. The old woman, as small as she is, makes me extremely nervous. Maybe cause she reminds me of Chi-Chi? No, Winry's more like Chi-Chi. Whatever it is, it's so familiar a feeling that it makes me feel sick in the stomach.

 

"You said you had a sister, right?" I nod.

 

"Yes ma'am. My little sister Ivy." Pinako picks up her pipe and studies my face.

 

"Where is your sister now?" 

 

I shrug. "At home I guess. She might be trying to get into this dimension, but I doubt it." Pinako frowns.

 

"Shouldn't you keep better tabs on her? She is your sister after all."

 

"I try to, but when one of us gets stuck like this, the duties of the other get doubled."

 

"Duties?" I nod.

 

"My sister and I keep the peace between dimension, sub-dimensions, and timelines. See, I'm the leader of the I.D.P.F, The Inter-Dimensional Police Force. We and heroes of all worlds work together to keep one world from attacking, destroying, damaging or interfering with another. When either my sister or I get stuck in a world, the other has to run the I.D.P.F. It's our job." Pinako nods.

 

"Alright." Winry walks closer to me. "One last thing. How much do you know about our world?"

 

Uhm... fuck, I'm screwed.

 

               I go back to twiddling my thumbs and glance down. "Uhm, well, ya see... I-I...." Winry and  Pinako watch me expectantly. "I can't tell you..."

 

Winry frowns. "Why not?" She demands.

 

"Because. Whenever I enter a world, I can't reveal anything about what I know about people's futures. It would knock the balance out of whack. People changing their future, consciously or not. I can give subtle hints and stuff, but never outright telling. I've altered worlds, but I can't tell people what exactly is supposed to happen until AFTER said incident has occurred." I struggle not to cry. "Like the death of a little girl...." Winry and Pinako don't seem to know what I'm talking about, but I don't care. My heart clenches up at the thought of poor little Nina. 

 

I think I'm going to throw up.

 

               Pinako apparently picked up on my mood, because I hear her shoo Winry back to work. I pull my legs up to my chest and rest my forehead on my knees.

 

I feel so sick. I wasn't even given a chance to SEE Nina, let alone alter her fate. Oh, how that pains me. I can try, subtly or not, to alter people's fate, but sometimes, even my best isn't enough to save them... and that's what makes me feel so worthless. I've saved so many lives, but I don't feel nearly as much about that as I do when I fail to save a life.

 

I stand and shuffle to the guest room I stayed in yesterday. Unfortunately it's the same room Ed and Al stay in. We put up a curtain so the boys doesn't peek at me. Neither boy is in here now. I flop down on the bed and curl up. My entire chest hurts now. I wish so bad I could've done SOMETHING about Nina... but that's past. I hug my pillow, bitter tears streaming down my cheeks.

 

'Even if I couldn't have done anything for Nina, I'll definitely save Maes. Out of everyone who dies in the show, he deserved it least. He was a good man who only cared for others.'  I smile bitterly and close my eyes. 'Yeah... I'll definitely save him. No matter what. I'll do whatever it takes to save him.'

  
  
  


               The next morning, I got up and grumbled. Ed and Al were already up. I shuffle out of the room and go to the bathroom. My hair is sticking up in a bunch of random directions. It's all fuzzy. My eyes are kinda red from sleep. I hate mornings so bad. I snap and a toothbrush and toothpaste appear. I brush my teeth and head downstairs, humming some song that just popped into my head.

 

               Pinako is in the kitchen making breakfast. Ed's stuffing his face. Al's just sitting there, talking with Ed about what might be in Marco's notes. Armstrong and Winry are nowhere to be found. Ed apparently heard me 'cause he turns to look at me. His eyes grow bigger than a plate. Al turns to see what Ed's looking at. He turns all chibi. I glare at them both.

 

"What?" I growl. Ed's face scrunches up as he struggles not to smile.

 

He bursts into laughter, his spoon flying from his mouth. Al looks to be struggling to keep from following his brother's actions.

 

I growl and sit down. I run my hand over my head, hoping to calm my hair down some. Ed eventually calms himself down and flicks some tear out of his eyes.

 

"Ha-ha! Y-you look like you had a rough morning." I grumble, my face starts feeling warm.

 

"Shaddap." I start eating. Someone's hand swats my hair. I growl again and glance behind me. Pinako holds her pipe and shakes her head.

 

"You've got some hair there young'un." I nod and turn back to my food.

 

"I'm not a morning person unlike you people."

 

"It's nearly 11 o'clock." Says Al. I nod.

 

"Exactly." I can feel them all exchange a confused glance above my head. I sigh and snap my fingers. My hair brushes itself out and my clothes change from the clothes I left on yesterday to a grey t-shirt and a pair of dark grey sweatpants. "Better?"

 

I glare at Ed, who's still grinning. Without waiting on his answer, I continue eating. Splash climbs up my pant leg and settles on my lap.

 

"You forgot the kittens yesterday." Al says quietly. I pet Splash and shrug.

 

"As long as they stay outta trouble, they'll be fine till I'm awake enough to send 'em home." 

 

A scream suddenly sounds from upstairs. I'm immediately awake and race upstairs right behind Ed. We burst into Winry's workshop. A wrench come flying and smacks Ed in the face. Winry's screaming and chasing a certain black kit around her workshop. I sigh. Splash meows at her twin.

 

"PANTHERPAW!! You couldn't keep out of trouble for one day?!" Said kit scampers over and hides behind me, grinning nervously.

 

"I was just curious about what she was doing." Winry holds her wrench above her head. I grab the wrench.

 

"WINRY! IF YOU SO MUCH AS HURT THAT KITTEN I SWEAR I WILL NOT HESITATE TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF YOUR OWN GODDAMNED MEDICINE." She glares at the kit.

 

"You should've kept him out of my workshop!" She shoots at me.

 

"He was curious! He's not even 5 moo- 5 months old yet!" I shoot back. She takes her wrench back and grumbles before going back to work. 

 

I sigh and follow Ed outside. I sit cross-legged in front of him as he starts streching. I've sent both kittens back to their home already. I pull some headphones out of the hammer space and plug them into my phone. I play "Ain't It Fun" by Paramore, my current favorite song. My eyes close and I hum along, smiling blissfully. I start bobbing my head from side-to-side.

 

"Ain't it fun, ain't it fun!" I sing, smiling. Suddenly someone knocks on my head. I wince and glare up at whoever it was, expecting my older brother, Justin. My surprise quickly disappears when I realize it's Ed. 'Oh yeah, I'm not at home right now. DUH!' I pause the song and rip the headphones off my ears, letting them sit on my shoulders like some kind of DJ. Ed looks at them curiously. He pokes the cushiony part.

 

"What the heck are these?" 

 

I nearly let out a squeak at how close he is. 'Do NOT fan-girl!! This is NOT the time!! Do NOT FANGIRL!!' My whole face feels like its on fire, though Ed doesn't seem to notice. He's more interested in my headphones.  He's LITERALLY 5 inches from my frigging face. I take off the headphones and hand them to him.

 

"They're called headphones." He takes them and puts them on his head, letting them hang around his neck like I had. I sigh and put them on his head the right way. "This is how you're supposed to wear them." I tell him. He adjusts the headphones. I grin. "I know a song you might like." He frowns at me and starts to take the headphones off.

 

"I'm not really into music." I put the headphones back on his head.

 

"Just trust me, ok? I promise you'll like it! My world's music is a lot different from yours!" He sighs.

 

"Alright...." He sounds skeptic, but I don't really care. I pick up my phone and start searching around till I find the song I want him to listen to. I hit play and hope to God YouTube works here.

 

A few notes of “Titanium” echo from the cushioning/

 

               Ed listens to the song with a look I can't quite decipher. Something like interest and confusion. I almost start to sing along because I know the words by heart. When the song finishes he takes the headphones off and nods.

 

"It was pretty good I guess." I smile.

 

"I picked that song 'cause it seems kinda like you." The look he gives me says he doesn't get it. My face gets slightly warm as I explain. "You go through all these hard things that would make most people want to give up and run but you push through it. You take everything the world throws at you and shove it right back in the world's face. No matter what happens, or how bad things get, you won't give up." I stare at the headphones. My heart hits my throat and my stomach does that back flip that that feels so familiar. 

 

Like when I talked to Yami...  

 

My heart feels like shattering all over again. 'Don't you DARE!!! Not right here!! Go visit memory lane later!!' I look up and smile at him. He scratches the back of his head.

 

"I didn't think about that..." I giggle.

 

"That's 'cause you were listening to the music and not the words." He blinks, confused.

 

"What?"

 

“When I listen to music, I listen to the lyrics and try to figure out what it means to the singer and what it means to me." He frown thoughtfully and nods. 'God he's so cute when he's thinking...' I push the thoughts from my mind. He grins.

 

"Can you play music without the headphones?" I nod.

 

"Yeah, sure, why?" He jumps up and stretches.

 

"Let's spar some more, but with some fighting music. Got any of that?" I grin and summon up a speaker and plug it in.

 

"Yup!" I set up a playlist of fighting music, from "This is War" by 30 Seconds to War, to "No One Gets Left Behind" by Five-Fingered Death Punch. Then I jump up and drop into my fighting stance, arm tied behind my back. Ed falls into his own fighting stance.

 

I dash at him. He goes to roundhouse kick me. I slide onto my knees, narrowly avoiding his foot and then whack his remaining leg out from under him. He falls on his side. I jump back up and laugh.

 

"Need a hand?" I tease. He growls and kicks me in the stomach. I stumble back with an "oof!' noise, clutching my gut. He gets back to his feet and grins. I glare at him.

 

"Jerk." I mutter. Now he dashes at me. I throw a punch, he dodges and throws his own punch. I spin out of the way. He pulls his arm back and jumps back some. We both grin and run at each other. Simultaneously, we throw our punches, hitting each other in the face. Both our bodies start to move forward but our heads fly backwards, dragging the rest of us with them. 

 

After crashing, I sit up rubbing my jaw. Both of us have left a sort of rut from hitting the ground. I look up to see Ed's doing the same thing as I am. Our eyes meet and we both burst into laughter. Ed gets up and walks over and offers me his hand. I gratefully take it. He pulls me to my feet. I untie my arm as we walk back into the house. The sun's almost at the tippy-top of its daily ritual. As we walk inside I pull a leaf out of Ed's hair. He left it out of his braid for whatever reason this morning.

 

"Hey Ed?"

 

"Hmmm?" I flip a lock of his hair away from his face.

 

"Can I... braid your hair?" He turns and shoots me a weirded out look. I shrug. "It's not like you can braid it with one arm." I stop walking and narrow my eyes at him. "You can't, right?" He rolls his eyes.

 

"It's kinda hard to braid hair with one hand...." He sighs and shrugs. "I mean if you want to braid it..." I grin and hurry after him. 

  
  


He sits down on the couch. Al's sitting on the ground by the couch, still in his box. I almost feel bad for him, being stuck in that box. I plop down behind Ed and start dividing his hair to braid it.

 

"Is there a certain kind of braid that you do or do you use the old-fashioned style?" Ed frowns.

 

"There's more than one way to braid hair?" I nod and start braiding.

 

"Yup, there's the regular kind, like the way I'm doing it, that has three parts. There's French Braid but I don't know how to do that one. And then there's the kind that has four parts. I think there are a few more, but I don't remember them all." I see Al watching us from the corner of my eye. I smile at him and he turns red and turns away. I shake my head. 'That boy... He's something else.'

 

"You two seem to be getting along better now." We all turn to see Armstrong standing in the doorway. I grin and shrug.

 

"Just had to beat out a few differences is all." Armstrong seems to like my answer and leaves the room, probably to go chop more wood. I think he does that just to show off... Ed sighs.

 

"How the heck can you deal with them so easily?"

 

"Deal with who?" I tie the end of the braid with a hair tie I made appear.

 

"The Major and Colonel Bastard." I shake my head.

 

"I don't really like Mustang, Armstrong is overbearing but he means well. I suppose I'm just really good at hiding my emotions or something." Ed messes with the braid and leans against the back of the couch. I smirk. "You know, you should give Mustang a new nickname. Bastard gets old." He huffs

 

"And what do you suppose I should call him then, oh All-Knowing-One?" I seethe at that

 

**'HAHAHAHA!!! OH MY GOD HE SOUNDS LIKE ME!!!'**

 

_ Hey Lil?' _

 

**'Yeah?'**

 

_ 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!' _

 

"I don't know, maybe Colonel Bitchface? Flamehead?" Ed laughs.

 

"Yeah sure. Like that'll do any good!" I roll my eyes and punch his arm.

 

"Oh, shut up! I'm just saying stuff." I cross my arms and turn my back to him with a huff. Ed chuckles and pats my shoulder.

 

"I'm just kidding, geez!" I shake my head and sigh.

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

  
  


               The rest of the day goes by without problem. Ed bothers Winry once or twice; Al sits out on the porch till the Major brings him inside. And me? I chill out on the porch, re-reading Warriors: Into the Wild. It's one of my favorite books. I really ought to get a hobby, an outdoors one. 

 

**_'Yeah, you're starting to get fat.'_ ** I sigh and glare at the spirit girl floating in front of me. She's the spitting image of me, not counting hairstyle, eye color and clothing choice. Her hair is much frizzier than mine, with black streaks. Her eyes are red like blood. She wears a leather jacket, a red tank top, black jeans and black combat boots.

 

_ 'Didn't I tell you to go back to bed?'  _ She shrugs.

 

**_'Yeah, but I'm not tired anymore.'_ **

 

_ 'Oh fucking well. I won't need you around for awhile so go away.'  _ She glares at me.

 

**_'Humph. Fine, I'll go bother Natasha or Jamie.'_ ** I roll my eyes.

 

_ 'We can't leave this dimension, dumbass.' _

 

**_'I thought that just affected you?'_** She points at me, frowning unhappily.

 

_ ‘Neither of us can leave here Lil. It's just us.' _

 

**_'But you brought the cats here!!'_ ** She snaps.

 

_ 'Yeah, well, Truth doesn't care about animals apparently.' _

 

**_'Wow, He IS an asshole.'_ **

 

_ 'I keep telling you to stop doubting me.' _

 

**_'Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Lil? That's such a dumb nickname.'_ **

 

_ 'To you.' _

 

**_'Just call me by my full name.'_ **

 

_ 'Fine...' _

 

**_'..... I'm waiting to hear it Lisa.'_ **

 

_ 'Ugh, fine! Leave me alone LILLIAN. Happy now?' _

 

**_'Yes.'_ **

 

I feel Lillian fade into the back of my mind. She really is a mean one for being nothing more than the collection of all my negative feelings.


	6. Episode 6... I Guess?

It's been three days. Ed and Al are sitting out back, Ed complaining about waiting on his automail. I sit on the window sill up in the guest room, listening to music. Right now I'm listening to "Monster" by Paramore. "And eating us alive!" I sing, my head tilted back, eyes closed and grinning. "Don't you ever wonder, how we survive!" (If you haven't guessed, I love music) "Well now that you're gone, the world" I pause the song and clamber out onto the roof, my feet hanging off the roof. 

 

My stomach flips in excitement. I grin and play the song again, headphones hanging around my neck and volume all the way up. I throw my head back and laugh, continuing singing at the top of my lungs. "I'll stop the whole world! I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, and eating us alive! Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Now that you're gone, the world is ours!" I sigh and let the music continue on to the next song. I swing my legs and look around. I can see for miles. 'It's so peaceful here... I'd stay here if I could. I would definitely love to live here, even for just a little while...' I smile, feeling...what's this feeling called? At peace, yeah, that's what I'm thinking of. I'm feeling at peace for the first time in awhile. No nutty albino British people trying to stab me, no tall asshole trying to make me feel like a 5-year-old, no card games, no world-threatening disaster about to happen and no worrying about whether my sister is going to accidentally strangle her crush. Oh yes, this is such a great feeling. 

 

"Yagh!!!" 

 

I sigh and shake my head. There goes THAT moment. "Ah well!" I grin and climb back in through the window. "Heh heh... In-Tru-Da-Window... heh..." 'God references in everything! Why can't people in this world understand how clever I sound right now?!?" I sigh and shrug before heading downstairs. 'I must make the strangest faces when I'm thinking.' I chuckle, the grin returning to my face. I walk into the front room just as Ed is fixing Al. I may have seen it a crap ton of times on TV, but alchemy is seriously the coolest freaking thing! It has awesome flashy-ness. Ed claps and Al starts to get pieced back together. I lean against the wall, arms crossed and watch with mild awe. When Al's all fixed the boys both run outside to spar. I follow the rest of the group to watch. Winry and Pinako watch from deck chairs. Armstrong stands nearby, leaning on the wall. I hop up to sit atop the railing and watch. 

 

***********

 

After the spar, Ed crashes on the couch. I head up to the room to create some luggage. I need something to lug around. Can't make it seem like I'm being lazy. Well, I am lazy, but that's not the point. I snap and a backpack appears. Another snap and a more clothes than a Sears's clothing section appear, floating in front of me like they're on an invisible clothing rack. I flick from side to side, picking various t-shirts, tank tops, shorts, jeans, flip flops, sneakers and hats. I'm SUPER picky about my hats and shoes. Once I've got my stuff all packed into a backpack. The thing is bigger than the one I use for school and it's BULDGING!! I didn't think I packed this much. There's enough clothes for a week, maybe a bit more. Whatever. I set it down by my bed.

 

I head back downstairs to see what the others are up to. I just happen to walk in on a rather feelsy moment.

 

Winry sighs and looks down on Ed's sleeping form. He's got one hand on his stomach and I smile at how adorable he looks. "To think someone as young and as small as he is could be used as human weapon." I try not to laugh at how Ed would react to that. "It's almost funny... especially watching him sleep." Everyone stays quiet for a moment and I lean against the door frame. Alphonse bows to them both and says "Thanks... both of you." Winry gives Al a surprised look. "What's this? Why so formal?" Al looks at Ed. "Granny, Winry... I'm so grateful to you always welcoming us like we're really family. He won't ever say it but... I know brother feels the same way." Winry smiles. "Al..." Pinako nods and pats Al's arm. "Don't you worry, dear. We know he feels that way too, he doesn't have to say it." 

 

I turn and leave the room. I hate how things are when I first arrive in a dimension. I always feel like I'm intruding in on their special moments. It's always hard to get the time to bond with anyone, even just a little bit. Ed and I apparently bond over spars, Al and I both love small animals. Me and Winry? I really should find a way to bond with her. I kinda like her. She doesn't get as much screen credit as she should. At least, I think so. But still. 'I really wish I could speed up the process, like last ti-' I shake my head and plop down into the chair behind me. I've somehow ended up outside on the porch. I swear I was going to the bedroom. I sigh and put my head in my hands. 'I really gotta thinking about that. It's past. I can't go back to it, no matter how bad I wish I could...' 

 

I look up into the sky. The sun has set and the stars are out. 'We aren't even looking at the same stars, are we?... God I miss you. Do you miss me? ...I want so bad to come visit. Just see how things are for you guys. Is Seto still the same? Or did he go back to how he used to be? Is Mokie still that sweet kid I loved like my own? ......Are YOU still the same?' My heart squeezes at how much I miss them. Lillian appears in the chair next to me with her rarest expression, slight concern in her eyes and a frown. 'You need to move on... like you always do.' I don't move. "Can I really move on from them? I had... We were one big family. No matter how crazy things got, we stuck together and fixed it with barely a problem.' 'What about those other times you got stuck somewhere? What about Shadow? I mean you DIED to save him and Mobius!' I shade my eyes my bangs, trying hard not to show how much I want to cry. "That was nothing more than a school-girl crush. Ya-" I cough and use his real name. "Atem was...is... the only guy who was willing to go up against everything, even his own friends, to make sure I was OK... That's more than Shadow, or even Trunks, went through for me." 'So they're...' "They have Ashley and Sky. Atem's got Ah-Ra." I nearly choke on the name of my own character and friend. I rub my cheeks to rid my face of tears. 'God I'm so freaking emotional lately. And it's not coming here that's doing it.' Lillian pats my shoulder, looking away. 'To think that was the first time we've ever met too... all 'cause that albino freak wanted to make you duel Yami.' I grit my teeth, nearly growling at her, still not looking away from the sky. "His name's Atem." I sigh and look down at my feet, smiling weakly. "And he's the single most amazing guy I've ever met..." 

 

**************

 

I nearly go and ask Winry to re-check Ed's automail as we're packing up to leave. Well, Ed's the only one still packing after breakfast. As we stand outside, prepped to leave, Ed talks to Pinako. "Thank you again for everything, Granny." Pinako doesn't really to seem to care one-way or the other, though she smiles "Sure." Alphonse glances around. "Hey, where's Winry?" Pinako holds her pipe. "Resting. She stayed up three nights in a row. Want me to wake her?" Ed shakes his head, turning slightly pale at the mention of his mechanic. "No, that's okay. She'd just nag me." Ed pulls a cruddy Winry impression. "Make sure to do your maintenance or whatever." I glare at him and smack him upside the head. He yelps and glares at me. Pinako shakes her head. We start to leave.

 

"Hold on a second, boys." Edward glances back at the elder. "Hm?" "You should come back once in a while and have dinner with us." Pinako suggests. Ed rolls his eyes. "You want us to come all this way into the mountains just for some dinner?" I glance up at the balcony just as a sleepy blonde trudges outside and calls down to the guys. "Edward! Alphonse! Come back soon, 'kay?" Ed grins and turns back down the road, waving over his shoulder. "Yeah!" He calls back. I grin and bow to Pinako. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I'd love to come back and visit sometime soon!" Pinako nods and holds her pipe up. Winry waves down sleepily. I turn and rush after the guys.

 

*************

 

As we sit on the train on the way back to Central, two things sit on my mind...ok, three things. 1. Ed's arm and the bolt Winry forgot. 2. Marcoh's research. That's going to be so bad. I really hope that by helping decipher the notes will help with getting Ed to trust me.... ANYWHOSALS! (THIS IS MY WORD!! I CLAIM ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THIS WORD OVER HERE!! UNDERSTAND?!?!) 3. MY BUTT IS KILLING ME!! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY!!! THESE THINGS ARE JUST WOOD PLANKS AND THEY'RE SO! FREAKING! HARD!! MY ASS IS GOING TO BE FUCKING KILLING ME WHEN WE GET THERE!!! AND THEN I'M GOING TO PROTEST THESE DAMNED SEATS TO MUSTANG!! NOO!!! I'LL COMPLAIN TO THE FURHER HIMSELF!!!! *le sigh* 'I really need to stop talking to myself...' 'Yes, you're just so fucking weird.' 'Shut up! I talk to you, don't I?! And you count as a part of me!!' 'I...Well...uhm...Ah...' 'Mhmmm' 'Fuck you, I'm going back to sleep.' I smile, kinda proud of myself. I lean back in my seat and pull my phone out, headphones and all. I play the first song on the thing and settle back for the trip. 'I seriously hate these damned seats...'


	7. Maes is BACK BABY

Green meets gold in a battle of the wits.

 

Sweat drips down Ed's forehead as he glares at me.

 

Al sits nearby, glancing between us nervously.

 

I grin smugly.

 

We both ready for the next round…

 

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!" We shoot, choosing our weapons. Rock vs. Paper.  
I throw my arms up with a triumphant "YES!". Ed groans and shakes his head. "Dammit! How do you keep winning?!" He demands. I laugh and cross my arms. "No idea!" Ed growls for the hundredth time on the trip. At some point we both got bored and decided to play Rock Paper Scissors. I've beaten him 12 to 2. I messed up a few times but, hey, he makes it too easy. Anyways, our train broke down a station back and we switched to one with cushiony seats. THANK GOD! Armstrong returns from… I think he went to the toilet… Ed leans back in his seat as I attempt not to be squashed by the giant bald alchemist. I smirk at Ed. “So, you wanna go again?” He rolls his eyes. “Yeah right. You probably cheated.” I shrug. “Sure, whatever.” I turn to Al. “So, how about you? Wanna try and beat me?” He shakes his head. “No thanks Lisa.” He replies politely. 

I sigh and lean against the window. I glance outside and see tall building quickly approaching. I would’ve jumped up had it not been for Armstrong. “OH MY GOSH WE’RE HERE!” I yell excitedly. Ed winces and rubs his ear. “We were here a few days ago, no need to get so hyper about it.” He’s trying to glare at me, but my happiness tends to spread to people, no matter what. I think it has something to do with me acting like a 5-year-old when I get excited, but, you know, whatever. Where was I? Oh yeah! So, Ed’s trying to glare at me, but he’s kinda smiling. Al just shakes his head at us both. “I will be as excited as I want!” I declare. “I get to meet Elyisia today!” I do a little squeal, mentally gushing over the adorable little girl. ‘For the Love of God.’ ‘Shutup! She’s ADORABLE!!’ Ed shakes his head and leans his cheek against the glass. Al nods. “I think you and Elyisia will get along. I know Mrs. Gracia will like you.” I grin. “Awesome!”

\-------PIP-------

I do a little squiggly dance in my seat as we pull into the station. Ed rolls his eyes and gets his luggage from the thingy overhead. (Yes, I have no idea what it’s called, so it’s a thingy. Sue me) Armstrong gets up and leaves the seat as the conductor calls for people to leave the train. Al follows after. I finally get to try and get my luggage as Ed follows the other two.

It turns out that the luggage thingy is higher up than I thought, because I have to get on my tiptoes to reach it. I reach around to try and grasp my bag’s shoulder strap. I can’t see up there but I know that they guys must have stuffed all the way at the back. I can feel the edges of it.. “Got it!” I cheer myself. Just as I grab the strap, my clumsy feet slip out from under me. “AHP!” I shout as I fall backwards. Squeezing my eyes shut, I mentally prepare myself for the smacking sound of my head on wood.

Suddenly, I feel something, excuse me, someONE, grab my shoulders. Instead of landing on the seats like I thought, I fall onto something else. 

I look upwards and behind me too see Ed sitting there. He lets out a sigh of relief. “Geez, you’re clumsy.” My face warms up. We are literally close enough to kiss… N-Not that I w-want to k-k-kiss him.. Face bright red, I scramble off of him, almost faceplanting on the carpet. Ed rolls his eyes again and gets up. “I knew you were an airhead, but geez Lisa.” I tuck some hair behind my ear, my feet becoming increasingly interesting. “S-sorry.” I squeak. Ed shakes his head before handing me my bag. “C’mon, before Al starts wondering where we went.” He effortlessly throws his suitcase over his shoulder and saunters off.

Yes, that’s right, he SAUNTERED. FREAKING. SAUNTERED. AWAY. The FUCK Ed. 

I put my bag over my shoulder and hurry after him, attempting to calm my heart down enough so my face doesn’t glow. 

Al stands nearby, waiting on me and Ed. Ed walks up to Al. “Where’d the Major go?” Al shrugs. “He was here a minute ago.” I sigh and adjust my shoulder strap. “How do you lose a man the size of a house?” I ask, looking around. “Sirs!” I turn around to see… “2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh, reporting for duty!” The two military officers chorus. Ed looks slightly confused though he’s trying not to show it. Ross and Brosh explain to Ed and Al how Armstrong had to go see Mustang and stuff. I really wanna hug Brosh. I always thought he looked really huggable. He’s even more huggable in person! And ROSS!!! OH. MY. GOD!! Praise this woman and her endless courage for putting up with Brosh AND the boys. And everything afterwards! I wanna hug them so bad, IT HURTS!!! LIKE, IT IS PHYSICALLY HURTING ME TO HOLD BACK THIS HUGGYNESS!!! Bombs away then! I proceed to glomp-hug them both, squealing happily. Brosh, surprised at first, lightly hugs me back. Ross glances at the boys, confused. Ed shrugs. “2nd Lieutenant, Sergeant. I don’t know if the Colonel told you two about Lisa…She has a tendency to hug people out of nowhere.” Ross nods as I unlatch myself from them both, grinning wildly. I shake Ross’ hand. “Ms. Ross, I can’t tell you how amazing it is to meet you!” She frowns at me in confusion. “I-I don’t understand what you mean. I’m just a soldier.” I grin at her. “Exactly! A female soldier! The whole world needs more women like you!” She blushes. ‘It doesn’t take much to flatter her, does it?’ ’Can it psycho!’ Al grabs my arm. “Lisa, I think the 2nd Lieutenant has had enough.” I finally notice that I’m still shaking her hand. I drop my hand to my side, heat tinting my face. “Oops. My bad.” I rub the back of my head. ‘I have GOT to stop doing that! CURSE YOU GOKU AND YOUR PICK-UP-ABLE HABITS!!!’ Brosh coughs. Ross snaps back into her amazingly laser like focus. “R-right.” The two salute. “We’ve been ordered to escort you wherever you’d like to go while you’re in Central, sirs!” They say. I immediately spin towards Ed. “Can we go to the Hughes’?” I beg Ed. I hop up and down like a little kid in a candy store. “Please Ed? Please please please PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE???” He sighs. “Well, he did say to stop by then next time we were in Central.” I fist pump. “YES!”

\------PIP------

I bounce the whole way to the Hughes’ apartment. Al keeps up with me, laughing at the fact that I’m babbling at a hundred miles an hour about god-knows-what. The others walk at a steady pace behind us, Ed telling the two how they meet Hughes and how I came into their lives. My story was much more exciting, seeing as Ed over-dramatized my falling-on-a-serial-killer. Ross and Brosh kept shooting me surprised and, on Brosh’s part, terrified looks. I do my best to ignore them, but Brosh and Ross have THE. BEST. FACIAL EXPRESSIONS. EVER! One of the many reasons that they are among my favorite people of all time.

\------PIP------

We head upstairs to the Hughes’. I’m so excited that I’m going to get to meet Gracia and Elyisia. But I’m also SO incredibly nervous!! I don’t want too give them a bad impression! What is it Pinkie Pie calls it when she’s nervous and excited? Oh yeah! I’m nervouscited!! I follow Al upstairs ‘cause I’ll be the airhead who completely passes their floor altogether. I know that we’re supposed to go to the Central Library, but I wanna meet the Hughes’ first. I think I said that already, but I don’t really care. Anywhosals, Al knocks on the door first. I hear someone, probably Mrs. Gracia, call “In a moment!” I bounce next to Al, smiling broadly. Al sighs and shakes his head, probably smiling at me being a mental 3-year-old. The door opens and Gracia smiles at us. “Oh, Alphonse! What a nice surprise!” She glances at me. “I don’t believe we’ve met.” I nod, unable to rid myself of my huge grin. “I’m Lisa Green. I meet your husband the last time I was in Central with the guys.” I point behind me at Ed, who waves at her, smiling. Gracia nods, drying her hands on a towel in her apron. “Oh yes, Maes came home the other day talking about you. You fell out of the sky, right?” I nod. “Yes ma’am.” She steps too the side and gestures us all inside. “Please, come inside and stay awhile.” She pats Al’s shoulder. “Elyisia's been wondering about you two.” Gracia really is one of a kind. She acts like a person falling out of the sky is nothing! God love her!

I nearly die at the sight of the little girl sitting in the living room, building a block tower. And now I’m SUPER FREAKING NERVOUS! Like, if I run up and hug her, she’s going to freak out. But I also don’t want to stand here awkwardly...

So I settle for sitting down nearby. 

“Hi.” Elyisia looks up at me with her big brown eyes. “Who’re you?” she asks. I smile softly. “My name’s Lisa. I’m a friend of Ed and Al’s.” She looks over at the kitchen where Gracia is talking to the guys. She points over at them. “Does Mommy know you’re here?” I nod again. “Yup.” I pick up one of the blocks. “Mind if I play too?” She grins and my heart melts. “Ok!” she says. She hands me a few more blocks and explains, in her childish gibberish, that she’s making a castle for her dolls. We sit and stack the blocks up to make a wobbly tower. Elyisia stands on her tip toes to put the last block on top. After carefully placing it she takes a few steps back. The tower shakes for a few heartbeats. We both hold our breath. Then it stops wobbling and we both grin at each other. Elyisia runs up to me and we high five. “We did it!” She cheers. I laugh. “Heck yeah we did!” 

She plops down on my lap and shows me her paper doll collection. “And this Betty, and this is Cherry!” I nod. “Hey, Elyisia. Do you wanna see my doll collection?” Her eyes widen and she nods excitedly. “Yes please!” I start to snap when I hear the door open. “Thanks again Mrs. Gracia.” I hear Ed say. Frowning, I stand up and go to the door, Elyisia toddling behind me. I pop my head around the corner to see Ed and the others leaving.

“HEY!” I call, moving to stand in the hallway with my hands on my hips. Ed and Al spin around. “The heck do you think you’re doing, leaving without me?” I demand. “Well, you and Elyisia were having so much fun and Mrs. Gracia pointed out that Elyisia doesn’t have alot of playmates.” Explained Al. Ed nodded. “Yeah, and we want to go check out the library, so we figured we’d leave you here and come get you later.” “You didn’t even ask me what I wanted to do!” I retorted, glaring at him. “Just ‘cause I act kinda immature doesn’t mean I’m not fully capable of making my own decisions!” I look down to see Elyisia tugging at my pant leg. “So you don’t wanna play anymore?” She asks, big brown eyes full of sadness. I scoop her up and hug her. “Of course I wanna stay and play with you!” I smile and give her a little squeeze. Ed huffs. “So why the big fuss?” I glare at him again. “I still would’ve liked to have been asked my opinion.” Al giggles as Ed rolls his eyes. I have a feeling that that’s going to be his reaction to most things I do. He waves over his shoulder. “Fine, fine, whatever. C’mon Al.” I pout before remembering something really fast. “Oh, Ed!” He glances back at me and raises an eyebrow. “Hm?” “Call me when you find something, ok?” He sighs and nods. “Alright fine.” I nod happily.

I carry Elyisia back to the living room. “Do you not like big brother?” She asks as I plop down on the couch. I shrug. “He can be a pain, but I like hanging out with him and Al.” I ruffle the toddler’s pigtails. “Now then, I’m gonna show you my doll collection, right?” She nods excitedly. “Yup!” I laugh. I’m going to love this kid.

\------PIP------

Elyisia and I sit, giggling loudly as we play with some old barbies from home. I have absolutely no idea why Truth is letting me pull things from home and otherwise here, but not people. Ah well. “Oh, come on Kyla!” I shake my doll, who we dubbed Jenny, as I spoke in a weird and high-pitched voice. “Ken’s waiting on us to go to the movies!” ‘Kyla’, Elyisia’s doll, bounce/walks out of our block castle...house… thing… “But Jenny!” Elyisia says with a squeaky little kid’s “This-is-what-a-teenage-girl-sounds-like” voice. “I still have to put on my make-up!” She moves the doll’s hand to it’s face. I laugh. “What’s a movie theater?” she asks me. I sit back and tap my chin. “Well, you know what a radio is right?” She nods. “A movie theater is a place with a big radio system, but there’s a big blank sheet thing at the front of the room. and there’s a machine in a room above the back end of the room. And the machine projects a picture on the sheet, but the pictures move. And it tells a story of… well anything!” Elyisia’s eyes widen and listens to me with interest written all over her face. “So, like one of my story books?” I nod. “Just like a story book, but it moves and talks.” “Oooo!” Gracia walks into the room and sighs. “You have quite the imagination!” She says. I shake my head. “I didn’t make it up! Back home, we have stuff like that! Like, like… well.” I jump up and fling my arms off to my sides. “We have ships that can fly!” I ‘fly’ around the room, making airplane noises. “And-and we have little devices that display pictures and words on a tiny little screen! And you can access any information in the world! And we have phones that are no bigger than my hand and you can call anyone in the world! You can even send people messages and play little games on them! And a bunch of other things!” Gracia nods, smiling. “Of course. Maes did bring up you being from somewhere far away.” I laugh. “Trust me, it’s really far away.” Just then the phone rings. “I got it!” I shout before sliding into the kitchen and snatching the phone off the wall. 

“Hello, Hughes household, Lisa speaking.”   
“Lisa! Hey, it’s Ed.” I grin. “Oh hey Edo, what’s up?” He sighs, sounding kinda out of breath. “Well, we found out the library got burned down.”   
“Aw, to bad.”   
“But we found this girl, uhm, Sheska. Yeah, well, apparently she’s got a photographic memory and she read all of Marcoh’s notes!” My heart drops. “She’s going to write it all down for us!” I try to grin, struggling to keep up the happy mood. “Wow!” I fake excitement. “That’s great news!” Ed apparently doesn’t notice my fake mood. “I know! In three days, we’ll finally find out everything about the Philosopher's Stone!” ‘Maybe I should tell him… He deserves to know what he’s getting into...’ “Ed… look-” “Hang on a second.” His voice fades as he spoke to someone else, probably Al, judging from the faint “Brother” that I managed to catch. “... Ed?” “Hey, look, we’re on our way back to the Hughes’ right now. Talk to you later, ok?” I sigh. “Alright, just be careful, ok? You never know what’s out there.” He laughs. “Me and Al can take care of anything. ‘sides, I’d love to meet a guy with enough balls to try and attack Al.” I laugh nervously. “Alright, alright. See you later.” “Later Lisa.” I put the phone back on it’s little nook and sigh. ‘Well then, let’s see how long you can hold out.’ ‘Lillian, do me a favor and shut you mouth.’ ‘Of course, O Great One.’ I growl at her remark. With a sigh I go back to the living room. “Who was it?” asks Gracia. “It was Ed. He said they’d be here soon.” Elyisia gasps and clasps her hands together. “Does this mean you gotta leave?” I frown and sit on the ground in front her. “I dunno. It all depends on what the guys are going to do, and what your mom says.” We both turn to Mrs. Gracia, both of us wearing puppy eyes. She jumps a little at our faces before smiling softly, in that way that only she seems able to do. “We’d love for you to stay Lisa.” We both cheer happily, jump up and run over and hug her. “Oh thank you so much!” I tell her. She laughs softly and pats both our heads. “Well, we love company here.” I grin up at her. “I promise to not be too much of a bother!” She laughs again. “Well, you two keep playing till the boys get here. I’m going to start dinner.” She leaves for the kitchen once we unlatch from her sides to return to our game.

\------PIP------

I have no idea how long we played before the phone call, and god knows I have no idea how long afterward we sat talking about random things instead of playing. We cleaned up the toys and then we sat on the couch and she listened to me babble on about past adventures I’d had with Ivy. In fact, I was in the middle of telling her about one incident when the guys finally show up. 

“S-so, she smacked him with a shirt and proceeded to yell at him about it!” We both laugh. “Then what did you do?” I flick a tear from my eye. “Well, I grabbed the book and chased Sonic around the room, screaming ‘Get book-smart, you blue moron!’” We both laugh again. “Elyisia!” We both look up too see Maes, Ed and Al standing in the doorway. “Daddy!!” Elyisia jumps down from the couch and runs over to Maes, who scoops her up and hugs her and showers her with little kisses. I grin and walk over. “ ‘ello Mr. Hughes!” He looks up at me and grins. “Well, looky here! It’s the huggy girl!” I laugh as he ruffles my hair. “Hey!” He smiles at Gracia as she enters the room. “Has Lisa been keeping out of trouble?” Asks Ed. Gracia nods. “Oh, she’s been a wonder, keeping Elyisia occupied all day.” Ed shoots me a look that says ‘You did something and there is no hiding it’. I sigh and ruffle Ed’s hair, to which he yells and complains about. “Honestly Ed, you should trust me more. You act like I’m going to end up doing something insanely stupid.” He harumphs. “You probably are.”


	8. Marcoh's Notes... Sort of?

Hughes turns to Ed and Al, his hand still resting upon my head. “So, are you all staying here while you’re waiting on that stuff from the library?” he asks them, grinning from ear to ear. I turn to Ed, puppy eyes on. “Oh please Ed! Mrs. Gracia already said we could!” Ed glances at Al. If he could, I know he’d be smiling. Ed sighs. “I guess so…” “Yes!!” I hug him really fast before stealing Elyisia from Hughes and spinning her around. “Hear that Elyisia?! He said yes!” Elyisia cheers and hugs me. I glance back at the guys to see Hughes laughing and Ed watching me with the most bewildered expression ever! ‘The expressions these people have!’ I laugh before setting Elyisia down, who proceeds to drag me upstairs.”You can share my room!” she shouts. “Dinner will be ready soon!” Gracia calls upstairs. “Ok!” We call back, giggling like a couple of idiots. “Don’t do anything stupid!” calls Ed. I glare downstairs, not caring that he can’t see me anyways. “Shut up Ed!” I slam the door behind me and Elyisia, just to annoy him. “No slamming doors!” Gracia says. I peek the door open, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry!” I close the door and slip back in the room. Elyisia clambers up on her bed and bounces where she sits. “So, you and big brothers Ed and Al are gonna stay here?” I grin and nod. “Yup-a-dee-doo-dah!” I plop down next to her. She grins up at me eagerly. “Tell me more about where you came from!” She demands adorably. I sigh and lay back on the bed, stroking my chin. “Hmmm, well let’s see…” Elyisia flops down next to me. “Where do I even start?” 

\------PIP-------

I sigh and pat Elyisia’s head. “Pretty cool, right?” Her eyes sparkle with wonder as she gazes upon what was once her bedroom ceiling, nodding. “Cool.” she repeats breathlessly. I grin as we both observe the star-filled sky. I had told her about some stuff, like what a tv was, showed her a few board games, even played some music. Now I’ve switched her boring old white wash ceiling with a mini planetarium. I’m going to teach her some constellations, like Orion, the Big and Little Dipper, and any others that might pop into my head. 

*Knock Knock* 

“Hey you two!” Maes says, opening the door. I immediately snap, shutting off the star system. “Howdy.” I reply casually, Elyisia glancing between me and the roof, confusion all over her face. “Time for dinner!” He says sing-songily. I grin and sit up, “C’mon pigtails!” I flip one of her pigtails. She giggles and jumps on my back. “Piggyback! Piggyback!” She laughs. I bounce her slightly and jump up. “Alright, you asked for it!” I tease. Maes grins and steps to the side as I fly down the stairs, bouncing Elyisia the whole way down. “Whee!” I cheer as we spin into the kitchen. No, we’re literally spinning. No joke. 

I almost slip but recover without missing a beat. Elyisia squeaks in surprise as I throw one arm up dramatically. “We’re good!” I laugh at Ed’s ‘I swear to god you are fucking mental’ face. I lift Elyisia over my head and lower her into her chair before plopping down in the seat between her and Ed. “What the heck were you doing up there?” He asks. I turn to Elyisia, both of us grinning. “Nothing!” We chorus, giggling. Gracia smiles and shakes her head. “You girls are so strange.” She says. Maes laughs as he sits down. “Yeah, well we like strange ‘round these parts.” He says, using an overly drawn western accent. Gracia and I roll our eyes. “Food time?” asks Elyisia. Gracia sets down, literally, the most delicious thing I have seen in years. Homemade mac ‘n cheese with crumbled cheese crackers on top. Ed looks at it, confused, as I struggle not to drool at the sight of the golden brown crackers atop oozing cheesey goodness. 

“What is this?” 

Ed asks and it literally takes everything I have to not slap him. I turn to him with a look of shock, disgust, and surprise. “How could you not know what this deliciousness is?!” He raises an eyebrow. Another look I assume I’m going to get quite often. “THIS! THIS, my short blonde friend, is Mac ’n Cheese!” I hook my arm over his shoulders before he can break out into a rant. “Listen up, ‘cause you’re ‘bout to edjumacted.” (ed-ja-muh-ca-ted. I ALSO COPYRIGHT THAT WORD….. ACTUALLY MY DAD DOES BUT THAT DOESN’T MATTER) He looks at me, that oh-so familiar weirded out look back on his face. “Ed-ja-ma-what?!” “Edjumacated. I’ll explain later. For now, I have to explain the amazing-ness that is, mac ‘n cheese.” I hear the others laughing at me. What they don’t realize is that I’m being really serious about this, ‘cause I frigging LOVE mac ‘n cheese. It’s like… THE. BEST. FOOD. ON. THE. PLANET! 

“Ya see Ed, mac ‘n cheese is known, back at my home, as America’s comfort food. The first thing a little kid learns to cook is mac ‘n cheese out of the box. Not as good as the homemade stuffs, but still pretty good.” I take a scoop of the stuff, letting it drip some of that ooey-gooey cheese. “You see that? How the cheese is just melted enough that it drips, but not enough that it’s a liquid? THAT is how it’s supposed to be.” I put some on my plate and then some on Ed’s. “But the cheese isn’t all you need. Oh no! If you want REAL mac ‘n cheese, ya gotta have some crunchy-ness to it. Toast cheese crackers to just the right bit. Where you get that beautiful golden brown color.” I pick up some of the noodles on a fork. “You gotta balance the soft and gooey cheese with the crunch of the toasted cheese crackers.” I take a bite, savoring the taste of it. “I must say Mrs. Gracia, this is so good, it’s on par with my dad’s homemade mac.” I smile. Then, realizing what I just said, my eyes widen and I wave my hands in front of my face frantically. “DO NOT let him know I said that!” I say, worried what my dad might say about something like that. Gracia and Hughes laugh. “Of course.”

I’ve always known my dad to be the best cook in the world. That’s just how my dad is and always will be. I love my dad. He makes weird recipes sometimes, mostly because he watches Food Network alot, but sometimes he makes something that could very likely classify as the most delicious thing on the planet. If he ever heard me say something was BETTER than his food, I’d be dead. The best foods I’ve ever had outside of my dad’s cooking are never as good as his. It’s always just been a fact of my life since I was little. To say something was BETTER than his was horrible and an impossible thought for me and my siblings.

I turn back to Ed. “You have not LIVED until you’ve had some homemade mac ‘n cheese.” He glares at me. “....Fine.” I grin as he pokes the noodley goodness on his plate. He takes a deep breath and pops the dish in his mouth. His eyes widen in surprise as he chews. He swallows and grins. “That.. is amazing!” He then gobbles up what’s left on his plate before asking (begging) Mrs. Gracia for more. I grin. ‘I’ve done my good deed for the day.’ 

The rest of dinner flew by, Gracia asking how long we were going to be staying in Central, Maes asking if the guys needed a ride to see Sheska, me begging Gracia if I could baby-sit Elyisia, things like that. It was, overall, a very good way to end the day.

‘Evil deed time.’ “Oh, and Ed?” He looks up from trying to stuff more noodles in his mouth. I stand up and walk to the sink to place my dishes in.

“ You know cheese is made from milk?”

\------PIP-------

I help Elyisia change into her pj’s while Maes pulls out the extra bed that’s attached to Elyisia’s bed. I’ve changed from my day clothes, a t-shirt and jeans, to a nighty, of sorts… I’m now wearing a large, baggy, t-shirt and some baggy cotton short shorts. 

You might be wondering what happened when I told Ed what cheese was made of. He flipped out and chased me around the house till I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Of course, he immediately transmuted the door. What he didn’t expect was the fact that I had teleported behind him. I pushed him into the bathroom and locked the door, turning it into vibranium. He had no clue what it was made of so he freaked out and try to blow a hole in the wall. LOL. The whole bathroom was vibranium now.

Al had to come upstairs and make me open the door. I turned the room back to normal and then helped Gracia with dishes while the guys talked with Maes in the living room. It was actually alot of fun.

Anyways, it’s almost 9:00 at night and Elyisia is falling asleep on her feet. I scoop her up and set her down on her bed. As I attempt to get comfortable on the cot thingy without breaking it, Maes plants a kiss on Elyisia’s head and ruffles my hair. “Goodnight.” He says as he leaves the room. “Night Maes.” I say as I snuggle into the blanket. Maes shuts the door, leaving us in darkness, the only light coming from the moonlight streaming softly in the window. 

“Big Sister?” comes Elyisia’s sleepy voice. I sit up, worried she might be scared. 

“Something wrong?” I ask, She’s sitting up in her bed, her eyes half closed, holding a blanket near her her shoulder. “It’s dark. Can you make a light?” I think for a minute before smiling and nodding. I clamber out of bed and draw the curtains close. “It’s getting darker.” she complains. I nod. “I know, just give me a second. We can’t have anyone see this surprise” I sit on the edge of her bed, one hand posed and ready to snap. “How’s this?” I ask. I snap and her ceiling is, once again, transformed into a glowing starry night sky. She looks up at the sky with an amazed “Ooooo.” I smile and pat her head. “Better?” She nods. “Yup.” I turn to plop back on my bed when her tiny arms wrap around my waist. “You’re the best Big Sister ever.” She mumbles sleepily. I blink in surprise before smiling and hugging her back. “Night lil’ sis.” I say. “Nighty night.” She says and snuggles back into her pillow. I plop back onto my bed, smiling at the little girl’s sleeping form. I lean up and place a little kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be the best big sister I can.” I slip back under my cover, folding my arms behind my head. “I promise…”

\------PIP-------

For the next three days, the guys and I hung out at the Hughes’. Ed and Al did alot of sparring in the park when Mrs. Gracia allowed us to take Elyisia there. The guys, mostly Al, would get groceries when Mrs. Gracia asked them to. I did alot of baby-sitting. Me and Elyisia played with dolls, played dress-up, and she’d listen to me babble on about some of the stuff I’ve seen and done. From my home world's technology, to what a mobian was, to how a summon a dragon, to how to play duel monsters. Ed and Al would sometimes sit by and listen in. Ed was mostly interested into how capsules worked and the difference between a mobian and a chimera. Al just wants to know more about mobians in general.I knew alot about that, though, not enough to answer all of Ed’s questions.

After those three days, Sheska called the house to tell Ed and Al to come to her military bunk, seeing as Maes hired her the day the guys met her, to get Marcoh’s notes. I thought about staying behind, but I want to meet Sheska. Plus, I wanna help in figuring out Marcoh’s notes. I’m not a genius like the guys, but I might be able to help… somehow…

\------PIP------- (FYI: I was tempted to stop here, but I love you guys too much.)

“Here we are kiddos!” Hughes says as he opens the door to Central HQ. Regardless of the fact that I was here about a week ago, the sheer size of this place still amazes me. We say goodbye to the lieutenant colonel as he heads to his office and we head to the bunkers. Just as Maes leaves, we run into Ross and Brosh, who insist on escorting us to Sheska’s. On the way there, I bother Ed about popping in on Mustang, but he’s all “I don’t want to talk to that bastard.” “Fine. Can I go bother Colonel Mustang?” “If you can find his office.” He smirks, thinking he’s got me stumped. I grumble and continue following, as I know where Mustang’s office is, but I don’t know where Sheska’s place is. I could always teleport, but that would freak them out. Now that I think about it, most of my powers would freak them out. I hope Truth didn’t take all of them.

Arriving at Sheska’s place, Al knocks. When she opens the door, she gestures us all inside. “I’ve got it all done, just like you asked!” She leads us to what I assume was once her living room. Her table is covered with books. Ross, Brosh and I gape at the books in surprise. Ross picks one up. “This is alot of books.” She reads the title. “101 ways to make fudge?!” (I forgot what she actually said, I’m too lazy to watch the episode over to find out, and I’m craving fudge soooo… this) I immediately snatch the book from her and skim through it. “These sound really good!” Ed snatches the book from me while reading another one. “Hey!” I spin around to glare at him. “I was reading that!” “These aren’t just cook books. Alchemist sometimes code their notes into things like this.” As he and Al start to speculate on what certain ingredients mean alchemically, I steal the fudge book again and jolt down a handful of recipes. “Alchemy-smalcemy. I wanna try this out.” I mutter.

Nearly ten minutes later, we all walk out carrying armfuls of books. “Thanks again Sheska!” Al calls behind us, seeing as Ed is absorbed in his book. Like, he’s so absorbed that Al has to take my books so I can steer the blonde midget. He almost ran into 3 walls and 8 people. As we walk to the public library that has agreed to letting us use their books to decode Marcoh’s notes… not that they know we’re decoding MARCOH’s notes or anything like that… What was I saying? Oh yeah, well, while we’re walking, the traffic light turns red. We all stop on the curb, Brosh sighing and complaining about carrying so many books. I turn to Al. “Here, I’ll take those back.” I start to take back my armload of books. “MAJOR ELRIC!” I spin around to see that Ed, still absorbed in one of the books, has walked out INTO TRAFFIC. Ross starts to drop her books. “ED!” “BROTHER!” Al and I both start towards him.

Suddenly, everything is in slow motion.

I can see every little detail.

A car is literally inches away from smashing into Ed, the man inside, sweat dripping down his face, attempts to stomp on the brakes. I can see the individual hairs that float just above Ed’s head, wisping around to form a tiny little halo. I can see my own sweat, flying off my face as I attempt to get to Ed. ‘We’ll never make it. We’ll be too late.’ Before I’m even aware of it, my fingers, fast as lightning, make an echoing snap that thunders in the deathly silence of my ears.

I flash out of sight for half the time it takes to blink. I tackle Ed to the ground, rolling just out of the car’s way and just barely saving my own skin. The books scatter everywhere on the street. 

As we both stand, Ed explodes into a fit of rage. “THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!” Anger at his stupidity boils up inside me. “NO, I WAS SAVING YOUR DUMB ASS!” Al grabs Ed and me and drags us off the street before running to help Ross and Brosh pick up books. “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!” “YOU NEARLY GOT HIT BY A CAR!” “WHAT?” He screeches, spinning to see the scene of his almost accident. Without a thought, I smack him upside the head. “YOU GOD DAMNED IDIOT, YOU COULD HAVE DIED!! AND ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE ZONED OUT, READING A STUPID BOOK THAT COULD HAVE WAITED TILL WE GOT TO THE APARTMENT!! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I WAS FAST ENOUGH TO SAVE YOUR STUPID BUTT!!!” I glare at him, my chest tightening. ‘What if he had been hurt?! What if he had DIED?!?’ His eyes widen as he glances from me to the street his guts could have splattered on. I only then realize that he’s leaning back because I’m up in his face. I step back and cross my arms over my chest. My legs are quivering from the shock of what just happened, but thankfully no one’s noticing that. My whole body is giving me signals of ‘Bitch, you nearly DIED. Don’t do that shit.’ I wanna sit down, but my temper and my ego are refusing. “Ed, you are the single, most lucky fucking idiot, on the goddamned planet.” Al and the military officers walk over just as I say that, carrying loads of books that are taller than me. “Lisa, you could be a bit nicer.” says Al. For, hopefully, the only time in my entire life, I spin and glare at him. “NO, AL. He needs to get it through his TINY LITTLE MIND that there’s a world that is merciless and hateful and won’t give a second thought to smashing you into tiny pieces the moment you drop your guard!” 

The surprised looks everyone is giving me for yelling at Al, the anger that is boiling over at Ed, and my emotional breakdown is enough to make me spin around and storm off. In my blind rage, I can barely hear the others calling after me. I continue off, not caring that I’ll probably get lost again. I need time to cool off. BADLY. 

My vision blurs as unshed tears start to form. In my severely pissed off state, I rub them away the tears without a second thought. ‘I’M SO TIRED OF THAT DUMBASS!! HE THINKS HE’S SO GOD DAMNED SMART BUT HE’S TOO MUCH OF AN IDIOT TO SEE A CAR RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!’ I glance at a puddle on the ground. I’ve ended up in some random alley that I could give less than two-shits about. As my eyes connect with my reflection, my eyes widen and my legs tremble in fear. ‘N-no… no… n-not now... ‘ 

‘Hello Lisa dear.” 

Instead of me, the puddle shows a face that I had thought was buried within my subconscious. Red eyes, black streaked hair, fangs sharp as knives. “L-Lillian..” I stumble backwards, clutching my head, eyes wide in terror. “N-NO! S-STOP!!” “Keep your emotions in check then.” Her poison-laced voice pierces my ears. I squeeze my eyes shut, my fingernails digging into my temples. I can feel the hot blood flowing past my fingers, coating them, and dripping off my chin. My knees draw up to my chest, trembling in fear. I hold one hand in front of my face to see my nails have become darts. I fling my hands out in front of me. “S-STOP! S-TOP THIS!!! PLEaseee…” My terror filled screams turn into whimpers as I fall onto my side. My whole body shakes as I sob uncontrollably. 

Everything boils over and falls as tears, my anger at at Ed, my terror for Ed almost dying, my fear of what could have happened to my sister, my anger at myself for being an idiot, my guilt for yelling at Al, my worry for Maes, everything. 

It spills out, hot and fast. I’m a mess, and, for once, I wish someone would come and tell me that I have nothing to worry about, that it’ll be fine and that I’ll get through this whole shebang without a scratch, that I’ll be fine. I hug my legs to my chest. ‘Why does this keep happening?!? I’m not normally like this!!! STOP THIS!! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!!’ I’m practically smashing my face in with my fist, tears forming a puddle in front of my face. My hitting slows and becomes a pathetic patting on my forehead before my hand drops to the ground. Tear filled eyes watch as my hands slowly return to looking normal. My sobs fade to soft hiccups. “I-I just *hic* wanna be ok… *hic* Leave me alone.” I hear a sigh of annoyance before my hair flops pathetically to the ground, fading back to its original brown color. I whimper and close my eyes. ‘It hurts so much...’ My mind conjures up an image of Atem. ‘I wish you were here… I need you… I miss you...so much...’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops, late with this one but here it is!

When I open my eyes, light harshly cuts into my extremely sensitive face. I wince, squeezing my eyes shut. The light penetrates into my eyelids. I wait for my face to become accustomed to the light before cracking my eyes open. Everything’s really blurry. I sit up and blink several times before I can finally understand what exactly I’m looking at.

I’m laying on a maroon colored couch that’s facing an annoying large window. Glaring at said window, I grumble and swing my feet over the edge of the couch. The moment my feet touch the floor, I recoil and nearly hiss at the shock of cold that shoots up my legs. I then notice that I’m not even wearing socks at the moment. I shiver, hating the fact that I decided to wear shorts to bed. ‘Wait a minute….’ I glance around the room. ‘When the hell did I go to bed?’ 

Bewildered, I pull the blanket that I had been resting under over my shoulders. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to remember what the hell had happened. ‘I got mad at Ed… then I ran off… and then...’ I shiver, deciding that I didn’t want to remember THAT part. ‘I passed out… but then what?’ I struggled to recall something, ANYTHING, that might clue me in on what had happened. ‘Have I been kidnapped?!’ Slightly terrified of that idea, I pull the blanket closer, eyes widening. “Oh, Lisa! You’re awake!” The excited voice makes me spin around. Ed and Al are sitting at a table piled high with books. Ed sits, completely immersed in his book, scribbling things down. Al’s looking at me, holding a book. I let out a relieved sigh. “Hey Al.” Al sets down his book and walks over. “Are you alright?” I shrug and sniffle. “I dunno. All I remember is running off and then…. nothing.” I do a little jazz hands thing as I say the last word. Al pats my shoulder. 

“After you ran off, brother went after you.” My face must’ve shown my surprise because Al giggled. “Yeah, surprised me too. But he went after you. Lieutenant Ross went with him. Me and Sergeant Brosh brought the books back here.” I nod. “Speaking of which, where are our escorts?” I glance around again. “They’re out in the hallway, playing bodyguard.” Al and I glance over to see Ed waving a hand around as he talks. I chuckle and lean over the back of the couch. “Alright, so let’s hear it blondie. How was playing my knight in shining armor?” I ask teasingly. He ducks his head behind the book, but not before I see his entire face turn red. He grumbles to himself as Al and I start laughing. “Enough joking around!” Ed snaps, sitting up to glare at us. “If you’re going to help us, fine. If not, go bother Ross.” I glare back at him. Al sighs and pats my shoulder again. “Lisa you should rest. You can help us later, ok?” I sigh and grumble. “I guess so…” Al giggles before going back to help Ed. I flop back onto the couch. 

…...SEVERAL HOURS LATER……

“Uuuuggggghhhhhh….” I groan, flopped on my stomach with one hand hanging over the edge of the couch. “Mmmmmmeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh.” I flop onto my back and sigh. “Guuuuyyyyysssss…. I think I’m dyinnnngggggg.” “GOOD!!” snaps Ed, slamming his book shut to rub his temples, growling. “What’s wrong?” asks Al, sounding genuinely concerned. “I’m dyyyyyyiiiinnnngggggggg.” I repeat. “What are you dying of?” Ed grumbles. “My stomach is attempting to devour meeeeeeeee.” I groan and fling my arm over my stomach. “If you’re hungry, go down to the cafe in the lobby.” Al suggests. Just as I start to get up, an extremely loud growl sounds. I spin around to see Al staring at Ed, who’s whole face is redder than his coat. I crack a grin and lean my hand on my hip. “You wanna come with me, Ed?” I tease. He grumbles unhappily and fiddles with his shirt sleeve. Al laughs. “Go on brother. I’ll work on decoding the notes some more. You need to eat.” Ed frowns. “I can go awhile without food.” He insists. 

Knowing that, if I don’t intervene, I’ll probably stand here for HOURS waiting for Al to convince Ed to go eat, I walk over to the coat rack and fling Ed’s coat over my shoulders. It still weirds me out that his coat fits on me. ‘Am I really that small?’ “Yo, Ed!” I say as I saunter out the door. “I’m taking your coat.” I feel something hard hit my hip. I reach into the pocket to find Ed’s pocket watch. I smirk and hold it by the chain. “And I’ll take this. Who knows? I might go and buy some souvenirs.” “HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!” Ed jumps up and I race down the hall. I’m faintly aware that Ross is yelling down the hall after us as we run down the hallway and down the stairs. I don’t know what she yelled, I honestly don’t care. I jump down the last step and duck into a corner, waiting for Ed to come down. And here he comes, flying down the stairs: *THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP* Just as I hear him round the corner, I fling my arm out. 

*WHAM*

I immediately bring it to my chest, cradling my now red and throbbing arm. “WHY DID I THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?!?!?” I shout, dramatically dropping to one knee. Ed’s on the ground, curled up, probably cradling a broken nose. He jumps to his feet, glaring at me and, as I thought, cradling his nose with his flesh hand. “THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?” He demands, his face slowly turning red from the nose outwards. “I DON’T KNOW!!!” I shout back, honestly wishing I’d thought that whole thing out, knowing that I’d never do that, even if my life depended on it. Someday it will, but, meh.

“YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN MY NOSE!!!” He yells, jabbing my shoulder. “WAit, I didn’t?!?” I gasp. “I thought that would’ve broke it, as much as it hurt my arm. Speaking of which, OW!!! DID YOU FUCKING BITE ME?!?!” I fling my arm up in his face. “NO! WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?!?!” He yells back, shoving my arm from his face.“I DON’T KNOW!! IT FEELS LIKE YOU BIT ME!!” “WELL I DIDN’T!!” “YOU TOTALLY DID!!” I point a finger at him accusingly. He shoves my hand away. “DID NOT!” He shouts, stepping closer to my face. “DID TOO!” I growl and step closer.

“DID NOT!”

“DID TOO!”

“DID NOT!”

“DID TOO!”

“DID NOT!”

“DID TOO!”

“BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!!” We both wince and spin around to see Ross standing at the foot of the stairs, arms crossed and giving us a glare that is astonishingly close to the glare my mom would give when me and my siblings fought. She sighs angrily. “Honestly, you two! Ed, you are military officer, start acting like it!” I grin and stick my tongue out at Ed. “And Lisa!” I yelp and turn back towards Ross. “You are a young woman. You could stand to act like it once in awhile!” Now Ed smirks and sticks his tongue at me. I glare at him while somehow resisting the urge to pluck him in the forehead. Ross sighs and waves us off. “Go get something to eat.” I grin and dash out the front doors, Ed hot on my tail. “BE BACK BEfore dark!!”

About a block away from the library, I slow down to a walk so Ed can catch up. Once he’s walking next to me, he snatches both his coat and his watch. I grin as he puts his coat on and sticks his watch into his pocket. “So, you’ve been here a thousand times before. Where’s a good place to get some grub?” He sighs and puts his hands behind his head. “First off, don’t take my watch unless you ask or I say so.” He glares at my mischievous grin. “Second, I’ve only ever been to this part of town a few times.” I sigh. “Well, ok. First one, don’t hold your breath on that.” He sighs as I laugh. “Second one, that’s more times than me. SO!” I clap my hands together. “Let’s pick a random restaurant and see what they got!” “We could get a cab and head to some of the cafes closer to HQ.” He points out. I spin on my heels and gasp, all sparkly eyed and stuff. “OOOOOOO LET’S TAKE A CAB!! I’VE NEVER BEEN IN A CAB BEFORE!!” Ed steps back some before nodding uneasily. “Ooooookaaaayyyy…. Guess we’re taking a cab.”

\----5 minutes later----

“YO! HEY!! YEAH YOU, IN THE CAB!!! HEY! PULL OVER!!! I’M TRYING TO WAVE YOU FUCKERS DOWN!!! HEEEYYYYYYY!!!” I scream at the top of my lungs, continuing to run up and down the edge of the sidewalk. Ed sighs and shakes his head, waving one hand, thumb up, attempting to signal one of the cabs. “HEEEYYYYYY!!!” I shout again, chasing one cab to the curb. The driver speeds off. I stop, leaning on my knees, gasping for air. “Uh...ugh.. I didn’t...think it’d be… this hard…” I wipe the back of my hand across my forehead, flicking some sweat off. “Whew…” I stand back up and glance around. “One of these assholes better pull over, or we’re going back to the room to eat….” I sigh and slouch over, that weird face Ed made when he was talking about taking the stone from Marcoh taking over my face. “I really wanted to have some real food. Not that stuff I poof up. It’s never all that yummy…”

Just as I turn to tell Ed how defeated I feel, I hear a honk. I spin around, eyes wide with surprise, as a cab pulls up. The driver leans out the window, looking WAAAAYYY to much like an extremely tan brunette Havoc. My jaw nearly hits the floor as he drops his cigarette to the ground and squishes it out with his foot. ‘I take it back… There is no way this guy could be anything like Havoc.’ “Hey, kid. I saw you running around. Need a cab?” I grin and nod eagerly. I look over my shoulder and yell. “Hey Ed!! I got us a cab! Come on!!” Without waiting on his lazy butt, I climb into the cab. I scoot over as Ed makes his way through the lunch crowd and to the cab. He shuts the door and leans forward to look over the driver’s seat shoulder. “What’d she do? Jump on the hood?” I gasp and punch Ed’s right arm. “HEY!” I yelp and shake my now throbbing hand. Ed snickers at my evident pain. I scowl at him. The driver leans over the seat and eyes us. “So, where you two headed? Off to see your parents or you going off on a date?” “I’M NOT A LITTLE KID!!” “WE’RE NOT A COUPLE!!!” He laughs at our outbursts. “Alright, alright. Now then, where to?” Ed grumbles for a moment before he starts naming off where ever it is the resturants are at. 

“-and then drop us off at the corner of Main and Bradley street.” I immediately sit up. “Wait a minute. Did you just say Bradley street?” Ed and the driver shoot me the same incredulous look. “You’ve never heard of Bradley street?” says the driver. I frown. “This is only my 2nd time in Central. But that’s not the point. There’s a STREET named after the Fuhrer?!” Ed nods. “Yeah, there’s one street named after every Fuhrer.” “But you guys know that Fuher means king right? And the Fuher’s first name is King?” “Yeah, so?” Ed raises his eyebrow. “So!” I throw my arms up. “That means he’s King King Bradley!” I point out, rather loudly “So?” I sigh and cross my arms. “That’s really weird. I mean, who names their kid King?!” “Apparently the Fuher’s parents.” Jokes the driver. Ed rolls his eyes as I laugh at the driver’s little jab.

A few minutes of me and the driver idly chatting about random things pass, from the weather, to what restaurant he recommends, to what it’s like out in the country. I found out that his name is David Johnston and he lives in a small apartment near the place he works at. He’s unmarried but is dating a really pretty girl he met at a party a few weeks back and he’s planning on asking her to marry him when he has the money to support her. All in all, a rather normal and interesting guy. I told him my name and how we’re here to do some military work. Of course, then he starts asking if I’m in the military but I had to explain to him how Ed’s a state alchemist. Of course, then he just HAD to say how Ed looks too young to be a state alchemist. Ed blew up and I had to hit him with my favorite weapon: a frying pan*. (Ah, back in the good ole days.)

We pull into an exceptionally busy street, which turns out to be Bradley Street. Eh, nothing special. Dave drops us off and calls a good bye as we head into the throng of people on the sidewalk. We walk around for awhile, me bothering Ed about what certain places are that I hadn’t noticed the last time we were here, and Ed answering as many questions as he can. Like this:

“Hey what’s that building?”

“That’s the State Courthouse.”

“And that building?”

“That’s the Military Police HQ.”

‘You mean the Bitch Patrol?’**

“Shut up Lillian.” I grumble.”What?” asks Ed. I turn back to him, smiling nervously. “Heh heh, nothing, nothing at all, just talking to myself.” He rolls his eyes again. “You are the strangest person I’ve ever met.” I put my fists on my hips. “I pride myself on being the strangest person out there!” Ed sighs and stops outside a cafe. “C’mon, this is a pretty good place to get something to eat.” I grin and skip after him, ignoring the looks I know I’m getting.

We claim one of the tables just outside the cafe. I plop down into my seat, which turn out to spin around, and pick up the menu, swiveling back and forth. “Hmmm…” I glance it up and down. This isn’t a whole lot different than, say, the menu at a Steak and Shake, except it doesn’t have any shakes. “Aww, that sucks…” I grumble. “What now?” asks Ed. I shrug. “Nothing, nothing.” I wave my hand in the air by my head.

After glancing the menu over a few times, Ed waves down one of the waitresses. “Howdy do, my name is Wendy Lu and Ah’ll be yur waitress this afternoon. What can Ah get yall today?” She says in an accent not that different from AppleJack. I can’t help but wonder if she meant to rhyme that much in one sentence. “I’ll have the grilled chicken sandwich, side of potato wedges, and a lemonade.” I tell her politely. Ed ends up ordering about half the menu. (Not going over that.) Wendy nods and sashays back into the building. I roll my eyes. “Ugh, people…” Ed raises an eyebrow at me curiously. “She just sashayed away, Ed. She SA-SHAYED. I hate that SO. MUCH.” I flop back into my seat with a sigh, my head hanging over the back and swivel back and forth.

Wendy brings us our drinks and tells us the food will be ready in a few minutes before going off to take the order of someone else.I sigh lean my elbows on the table. 

“So…. how goes the studying?” I ask. 

Ed looks at me confused. “What?” I sigh. “I asked, how goes the studying?” He blinks at me and I roll my eyes. “I am attempting to make casual conversation. Or has your head been in a book so long you forgot how to do that?” He frowns and sighs. “I don’t know how long it’s going to take, but we’re making progress.” I nod and sip my drink. “That’s good news.” I’m keeping my voice even, but my chest is doing that thing where it hurts from trying to hide what it is that they’ll find out. ‘Oooooo, I wanna tell him SO BAD, but I can’t or it’ll mess everything up! AND he’ll get mad at me!’ He shakes his head. “You don’t sound all that excited about it.” ‘OOOHHHH SHHHHIIIIIAAAAATTTT*!!’ I shrug. “Eh, I’ve never really been interested in science so…” Ed shrugs and sips his soda… or whatever he got. “If you’re going to help us, you better start, or you’re not going to like hanging around us.” He smirks, an evil glint in his eye. “I might just drop you off with the Colonel.” I laugh. “Oh yeah, like he’d want to deal with me!” Ed laughs, like really laughs. This is probably the first time I’ve seen him laugh and not have some worry floating in his mind. I like this Ed alot better than the one who is constantly glaring at me. “Yeah, I’d love to see that. Lock you two in a room and see how long it takes for you to drive him crazy!” I grin and laugh. This is the first legit conversation I’ve had with Ed and it feels awesome. We continue joking around for 5 minutes before Wendy returns with our food. She’s got two other waitresses behind her, carrying the rest of Ed’s food. 

She looks kind of annoyed with Ed’s extremely long order. 

After she leaves, I point it out to Ed. “Wendy didn’t look all that happy with you Edo.” I take a bite of my sandwich. He shrugs, his mouth already full. “E dumt weally cawe.” My eyebrows scrunch up. “What?” He swallows the impossible amount of food in his mouth. “I don’t really care.” He repeats. I sigh and shake my head, smiling at his weirdness. 

I can’t help from wondering how well he’d fare in a food eating contest against a saiyan. 

We sit and eat, idly chatting a bit here and there. As I’m just starting on a chocolate ice cream cone, I hear a familiar voice calling. “Hey! Lisa! Ed!” We both turn around to see a certain Lieutenant Colonel pushing his way through the crowd with a tiny blonde toddling behind him. “Maes! Elyisia!” I exclaim, happily scooping up said 3 year old… or is she 2 right now? “Lieutenant Colonel? What are you doing here?” asks Ed. Maes pulls up a chair and sits down. I bounce Elyisia on my knee, her giggling happily. “Gracia needed a bit of alone time, and I’m on my lunch break so I figured I’d take Elyisia out for lunch!” I grin and give the little girl a squeeze. “What a coincidence! We’re out for lunch too!” Maes laughs. “I can see that.” He turns to Ed. “Soooo…” His glasses glint rather sinisterly as his voice immediately lowers. “How goes decoding Marcoh’s notes?” Ed sighs. “As soon as we’re done eating, we gotta head back to library. We left Al to get something to eat.” Ed turns to glare at me. “Why couldn’t you have just poofed some food up?” I frown at him poutily. “Because I hate eating that food. It doesn’t taste as good as real cooked food. And I wanted to go to a restaurant. I needed to stretch my legs.” Ed rolls his eyes and Maes laughs. I grin cheekily before continuing to eat my ice cream. 

Elyisia insists that I let her try some of my ice cream. Of course then I have to get a spoon so she doesn’t get ice cream all over her face. I get up to go grab a plastic spoon for her.

When I get back, my ice cream’s on the ground and Elyisia’s face is dripping with chocolate ice cream. She’s giggling as Maes attempts to clean her up. I sigh and pick up what's left of my ice cream cone. “So much for something sweet.” I grumble. As I toss it out, I hear Ed complain about wasting food. I rolls my eyes and walk back to the table. Now that Elysia is all cleaned up, I pull her back onto my lap. “You silly girl.” I twirl her pigtails around my finger. She giggles and kicks her tiny legs.

Not long after the cleanup, Ed pays for our meal and we say goodbye to the Hughes’. As an added “bonus”, *coughcough* Ed being evil *coughcough* “we” decided to walk back to library. In other words, Ed decided to be a douche bag and make us walk back.

I mumble unhappily as I walk a few steps behind Ed. I wanna throw something at him really bad right now. I could run after that, whether I’d make it to the library, I don’t quite care. But it seems that I have a knack for getting lost in Central, so I better not. I sigh and lean my head back. “How much farther?!” I moan. Ed sighs. “Just a few more blocks.” he promises. I groan. “You said that 5 blocks ago!” He shrugs and I swear to god he started grinning. ‘Little bastard. Want me to-’ ‘Don’t even.’ I sigh and roll my eyes. I hear Lil huff unhappily. ‘STOP CALLING ME LIL DAMNIT!’ I wince and nearly stumble into the street. ‘Could you not yell in my ear?’ I sigh and rub my now red ear. She’s going to end up blowing my eardrums out. She sighs and I feel her fade back to the recesses of my mind. I stop to rub my leg, glaring as Ed continues walking. I sigh before getting up to jog after him when something closes around my mouth. 

My muffled yelp must’ve gotten Ed’s attention or he noticed me being unusually quiet cause he turns around, his expression going from annoyed to wide-eyed in a second. Something large wraps around my waist and I can only assume it’s someone’s arm. I nearly choke on the foul smell that now fills the air around me. “Well, well. Lookit what I got here.” I glance to the side to see the face of a large man, scruffy and filthy, and it takes all my strength to not puke. He has dark eyes and a rather big chin. My stomach churns as he grins at me with the most disgusting smile ever. Several of his teeth appear to be missing, some are in the process of rotting, and a handful are gold capped. I almost attempt to bite the hand he’s got on my face, but fear of what might be on his hand stops me. He grins up at Ed and starts walking backwards. “If you just keep walkin’, we won’t have any trouble on our hands, will we kid?” I swallow nervously. My mind is racing with some idea for escape and I can’t pin one down that might work. Ed growls and claps, transforming his automail into a blade. He points the blade at my captor. “Let her go right now!” He demands. I probably would be smiling if not for the fact that my throat and stomach are tight with fear of puking and the stench of the man beside me.


	10. Now The Drama Really Begins

My eyes dart back and forth from Ed to the man who now restrains me. ‘ShitshitshitshitshitSHIIIIIITTTTT’ ‘Can I -’ ‘No, you can not!’ I struggle to think of something, ANYTHING, that might help me. I glance at Ed and see him glancing to either side of me. I follow where he’s looking to see two more guys have appeared. One is super scrawny and holding a big pocket knife, looking like some guy from a bad 80’s gangster movie. The other is so incredibly overweight, I wanna ask if he’s the Blob from X-men. For whatever reason, the fat one has a freaking sword. ‘Swoooorrrrrrddddd…. sword sword sworooooodddd…. THAT’S IT’ I squeeze my eyes shut, trying very hard to picture a sword, though the cruddy dramatic dialogue isn’t helping. I’m not entirely sure what they’re saying, so I continue blocking it out. Probably something about ransom.

In my head, I can almost see the sword I’m trying to make. It’s fuzzy, but I know exactly what it looks like. It’s a broadsword with a black handle and red gems on the bottom and sides of the hilt. The metal itself is almost black, with a red finish that looks like splattered blood. I shiver as I remember the last time I saw the sword.

Ed shouts something and the stick dude runs at him, swiping his large knife around. My eyes shoot open as I snap my fingers. The sword I’d been imagining….  
…  
…  
… falls right on my captor’s head.

He steps back, releasing me from his grip to rub the top of his head, cursing up a storm. I grab the handle and swing it around. The blade catches the moonlight in a rather menacing glint. I hold the sword in front of me as a very familiar, slightly comforting, presence seems to wrap around me. ‘I suppose you won’t let me fight, right?’ ‘Yup.’ ‘All right, then I might as well enjoy.’ ‘You could give me a hand, ya know?’ ‘Meeeeeehhhhhhh, nope.’ I sigh and hold the sword with one hand, raised above my head and hold my other hand in front of me. The two in front of me watch me warily. I smirk. “Let’s see you assholes get the drop on me now.”

The first guy grunts and elbows the fat guy. “You gunna let ‘er talk to ya liek that?” The fat one holds up his sword, growling like a mad dog. I sweep one foot back and grin. “Come and get it tubby!” I snap at him. He starts to run at me, swinging his sword carelessly. I run at him as well, easily jumping over him. ‘This guy obviously has never had any training in swordplay.’ While in air, I spin and kick the jerk in the back of his head. He crashes to the ground as I land on my feet.

I smirk as my eyes meet the eyes of the man who had caught me. I point my sword at him. “On your guard.” His eyes narrow as he pulls out…. a pair of freaking nunchucks. I sigh and rolls my eyes. “What is this? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?” I mumble. He shouts and runs at me. I smirk and easily avoid his blows, ducking from side to side. I can hear Ed shouting as he probably beats the shit out of that poor fella. I take a bouncing step back as Nunchucks pauses for a breath. I chuckle. “What’s wrong?” I mock him. “Out of breath already?” He growls and raises the nunchucks above his head. Faster than he can follow, my foot strikes out and catches him in the chin, flipping him backwards. I laugh as he lands next to the other guy. The stick guy flies over my head and lands atop both of his comrades. Ed turns his automail back to normal as he walks up next to me. He sighs.

“That was almost sad at how bad a fighter that guy was.” I nod. “The one guy had nunchucks.” Ed shoots me a confused look. “Really? Nunchucks?” I nod and laugh. “It’s so pathetic how crappy fighters these guys were!” Ed shakes his head and sticks his hands in his pockets. I sigh and snap, my sword and the other guy’s sword, disappearing into thin air. Ed shoots me another look. I shrug. “Regardless of skill, he had good choice in blade.” Ed rolls his eyes and starts walking off. I glance behind us at the unconscious men before jogging after him. “Shouldn’t we get the police or something?” He glances at me before shrugging. “Doesn’t really matter. It’s not like those three are threats or anything.” I glare at him. “Maybe not to us, but what about someone who can’t defend themselves? Or a little kid?!” Ed stops and glances at me and sighs. “Fine! You stay with them and I’ll go get someone.” I glare at him and cross my arms as he hurries off. “You better come back!” I shout after him.

…...SOME TIME LATER…..

I sigh and rest my cheek in my hand. I’ve been sitting here by the men for SO FREAKING LONG!!!!! Every time one of them shifts or moves or anything, I smack ‘em with the nunchucks. ‘I bet he abandoned you.’ I frown and shake my head. ‘He better not have.’ ‘He doesn’t exactly like right now. Or trust you.’ ‘That doesn’t mean he’s going to abandon me in the middle of the street.’ I growl under my breath and smack one of the guys again. ‘Why don’t you just fly these freaks to the police station yourself?’ I roll my eyes. ‘Because it’s not like the police won’t question how the hell a scrawny kid like me carried all three of these guys there or anything.’ ‘You’re not scrawny.’ I sigh. “Compared to these two I am.” I mutter, poking the Blob with my foot. Lil fades into sight in front of me, sitting cross-legged in mid-air. ‘MY NAME’S NOT LIL!! IT’S LILLIAN, DAMNIT! LILLIAN!!!’ I smirk and lean back, glancing at the audience and pointing my thumb at Lillian. “Funny one, ain’t she?” Lillian rolls her eyes and glares at the audience. ‘She’s freaking nuts. Seriously.’ I roll my eyes and sigh, looking up at the sky. The sun’s starting to set. Lillian sighs. ‘Oh, for the love of Him, just go back to the library. He’s probably forgot you.’ I frown and turn my head to look over my shoulder. “He’ll be back. He said he’d get someone and be back and he doesn’t lie.” Lillian rolls her ruby colored eyes. ‘Whatever.’ With that, she disappeared from sight. 

\---3rd person POV: Police station---

“I just need an officer or two and a truck to haul ‘em back here!” Ed tells the officer at the front desk again. The officer flips a page in the notebook he has. “I’ll see what I can do.” He grumbles and stands up, walking into a room behind the desk. Ed grumbles angrily and paces back and forth. He glances at the clock before growling. ‘It’s been nearly an hour! Damnit, she’s probably done something stupid! I swear if I find a fireworks display or something going on...’ The officer returns with a handful of other officers. A taller man with a handlebar mustache who is more than likely the chief of police nods to Ed. “Alright then son, where to?”

\---SEVERAL MINUTES LATER---

The police car rounds the corner, lights flashing and sirens blaring. Ed jumps out before it even stops. Lisa stands up, grinning. She tilts her head to the side and smirks. “Told ya.” she mutters. Ed skids to a stop in front of her. “Tell me you didn’t blow something up!” He demands. Lisa laughs and crosses her finger over her heart. “Swear on my soul, I did nothing but keep those three in line.” Ed sighs, relieved that the area, as well as the maniac girl in front of him, are unscathed, except from the short brawl from earlier. Lisa places her hands on her hips and leans forward, balancing on her heels. “What? Didja think I’d do something bad?” She teases. Ed shakes his head. “I swear to Truth, you’re going to give me a heart attack someday…” Lisa laughs again as the officers load the unconscious thugs into the police truck.

\---Lisa’s P.O.V.---

It was really nice of those officers to drive us back to the library, I’m only glad that it wasn’t that far away. We, uhm… excuse me, I wave at the officers as they drive away. Ed’s bein’ all pouty and stuff and walking inside without me. It’s pretty dark out now, probably almost 9 o’clock at night… I think. I really ought to start wearing a watch.

Anywhosals.

The moment I walk inside, I’m greeted by the sight of Ross demanding where the hell we’ve been and why it took so long and how she swore up and down that we said we were only going out for lunch, yadda yadda ya, so on and so forth, while Ed says, ahem, shouts back, that it’s none of her business what the hell he was doing. But of FREAKING COURSE, that means she turns her glaring look to me. I sigh. “We were on the way back when some thugs decided to jump us. We beat ‘em up, and then Ed went to go get some cops, which took freaking hours.” “IT WAS ONLY AN HOUR!!” Ed butts in, to which I growl. I smack his chibi-spazzing face away. “Anywhosals, It took awhile and then the officers were nice enough to drive us here. Oh, and we saw Mr. Hughes and his daughter while we were at lunch.” I beam at her while inching towards the stairs. She frowns before sighing. “Fine. Whatever. Just… go upstairs.” I book it for the stairs, racing up to the library room before Ed has a chance to say anything.

After nearly scaring Brosh out of his skin, I burst in the door shouting. “ALPHONSE! WE’RE BAAAAAAACK!!!!” Al is pacing the room feverishly when I do my amazing entrance. He looks up at me surprised before racing over WAY FASTER THAN SHOULD BE POSSIBLE FOR ANYONE and nearly squeezes me to death. “Lisa! You and Brother have been gone all day! Where have you been?!” Ed walks in just then and tosses his coat on the rack. “We got mugged.” he tells Al, almost like it happens all the time… which it might… Al gasps and drops me on my feet, leaving me wheezing for air. “Brother! Are you and Lisa alright?” I nod and pat Al’s head. “Yeah, we’re *strangled gasp* fine. Nothing we *le deep breath* couldn’t handle.” Al blushes. “Sorry. Sometimes I forget my own strength.” I nod, partially leaning on him. “It’s alright. I’ve *dying breath* done that before.”

Ed’s already hitting the books as Al attempts to help me stop breathing like fish outta water. I sit on the couch as Al runs to get me a glass of water from downstairs. Now that I think about it, I haven’t had anything but that soda to drink… I think I’ll keep to my cruddy poof-up food for the next few days. After a few moments, Ed shuts the book he’s reading rather harshly. I give a dry chuckle. “Little harsh to that poor book, don’t you think?” I joke, my chest starting to hurt from wheezing like I just ran a marathon. Ed sighs and turns to glare at me. “Alright, fess up.” I raise an eyebrow at him as I attempt to get enough spit in my mouth to swallow. “To what?” I ask, swallowing the spit and partially relieving my chest and dry throat. He glares at me and points a finger accusingly. “You with your freaking super powers could have taken down all three of those guys without my help!” he snaps. I cross my legs and rub my chin. “I suppose so, yeah.” I turn my attention back to him. “What of it?” He growls and clenches his fist, an irk or tick mark thingy pounding away on his forehead. “Why the hell did it take you so long to even get in on the fight?!?!” 

Oh noes! Now he’s demanding things! Oh what has this world come to! *sarcasm* 

I sigh and lean back. “Ed, are you aware of how many “superpowers” I have?” I do a little jazz hands thing at ‘superpowers.’ His expression fades into confusion for a moment, not quite losing the ticked off thing. “No, though I don’t know what that has to do with anything!” I roll my eyes and flop over onto my stomach so I’m actually looking at him over the couch. “I have more powers than I can count. Even my most basic ability, the snap thing, is astonishing to people like you.” He stands up, doing a rather good impression of an angry bull. “WHADDYA MEAN, PEOPLE LIKE ME?!?!” I chuckle. 

“Normal, everyday people, heroes or no. Everyone has some thing that they can do that makes them special. For you, it’s your alchemy. For Al, his strength and heart. Everyone I’ve met in my travels has that special thing.” Ed sits, still pouty faced, but interested. “And you?” I shrug. “Most people would say the snap power and the ability to travel the multiverse is my special thing. But, in my opinion, it’s the fact that I can pick up on just about any power.” The look on his face demands explanation. I sigh and stand, walking over to the table. “Every world I visit, the people there have something that makes them and their world different from others. One world has anthropomorphic creatures who can break the sound barrier or use magic gems to become almost invincible.” Ed’s eyes widen. I lean on one of the chairs. “Another world, there are people with the ability to fly and shoot balls of energy from their own bodies, with a set of magic orbs with the ability to grant any wish.” Ed’s definitely hooked now, probably wanting to find the ‘orbs’ and make a certain wish. Dear Lord help me, for I would most certainly send him there if I could. “Others still, people with the ability to summon fearsome and amazing beasts, things that you could only dream of. Cats with the ability to walk in the dreams of others and hear things miles away. Horses that can fly, raise the sun and moon, use magic-” “Magic?” Ed’s tone screams disbelief. I smile and nod, my head tilted back as my mind starts to let loose a flow of memories. “Everything I’ve said. I realize that it’s all fantastic and surreal, but it’s true. And the people, while some are cruel and angry and lust for bloodshed, there are people who are kind and brave, willing to put their lives on the line for others. For everyone.” I swallow back a wave of guilt and pain. I sigh and turn my gaze to meet Ed’s disbelieving eyes. “You can say anything you like. I won’t say anything against you, but I will defend the friends I’ve had, whether I’ve seen them recently or not.” Ed sighs. I smile and turn back to go sit on the couch. I snap and a bottle of water drops into my hand. I take a sip and glance back to see Ed’s eyes practically bulging out of his head. I wipe my mouth with the back of my arm. “What?”He narrows his eyes. “Why the hell did you send Al to get you water IF YOU COULD JUST MAKE SOME!” I smirk and plop back onto the couch. “I knew you wanted to say something to me. I simply didn’t want to wait for Al to leave.”

\---TIME SKIP RECAP---

For the next two-three days, the guys continue researching. I attempt to help, but all this alchemy stuff is almost impossible for me to understand. So, I resort to entertaining myself with books, drawing and teaching myself the basics of alchemy: how to draw a transmutation circle (apparently being an alchemist automatically gives you the ability to draw a perfect circle), how to use a transmutation circle, and how NOT to use a transmutation circle. I may or may not have accidentally blasted a hole in the yard… Ed didn’t really notice but thankfully Al was happy to help me in fixing it. I think the random little breaks they both got from me doing something stupid actually help them clear their minds enough to get this decoding stuff faster. I don’t remember how long it took them in the show or manga sooo…. yeah… I’m not an official alchemist YET but I’m getting there… Maybe Izumi’ll give me a lesson or two...OK, maybe that’s not such a good idea… I’ll probably end up asking Ed to give me some lessons. Where was I? Oh yeah! So, all in all, not a whole lot happens in the two days (three if you count me and Ed’s little adventure) the guys spend in the library. 

\------

On the fourth day of being in the library, Ed and Al are so edgy. Ed hasn’t actually slept in three days and Al’s trying to force him into taking a nap. Not really wanting to stay and listen to them argue like an old married couple, I quietly excuse myself to leave the room.

I quietly close the door on the arguing brothers and wipe my forehead. “Whew.” I sigh. “What’s going on in there?” I turn around to see Ross and Brosh looking very concerned and confused. I sigh and shake my head. “Al’s trying to get Ed to take a nap. The idiot hasn’t slept in three days.” “Three days!?!” Ross shouts angrily. I sigh, exasperated. “Yeah, well, I’m going for a walk. Hopefully those two will be calmer when I get back.” I turn to leave when Ross grabs my arm. “Oh no you don’t!” She spins me around, frowning and glaring. I swear to god that her head starts to get bigger as she shouts… that, or I’m shrinking. Might be both. “The last time you went out on your own, you had a mental breakdown and got lost! Major Elric and I were looking for you for almost an hour!” I squeak nervously and, a very Yugi like moment on my part, bow quickly, my face turning 12 shades of red. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

She sighs. “Take Sergeant Brosh with you.” She says, gesturing over to him. Brosh, surprised at being drafted for babysitting me, jumps to his feet and salutes. I attempt to smile, though it comes out a bit crooked, in a futile effort to convey a little less official-ness. I nod at Ross. “O-okay then…” “Be back before dark, and if you get held up, call here.” Ross tells Brosh, though she continually eyes me. I can feel those little wavy blue lines on the back of my head as I nod.

After Ross is done telling us what it is she wants us to remember, I drag Brosh downstairs and out the door. We both let out a relieved sigh as we stop outside the door. I look around before turning to Brosh. “So…” I cross my arms and lean against the wall. “Anywhere specific you wanna go to?” He sighs and stands. “You were the one * slight gasp* who wanted to go on a walk. I assumed *another slight gasp.* you had a plan.” He takes another deep breath. ‘Jesus help you, this idiot has less experience running than you!’ I mentally cringe at her remark. I shrug. “I dunno…” An idea pops into my mind and I snap my fingers, a grin shooting across my face. “Oo! I know!” I bounce up a little. “Let’s go visit Mustang!” Without waiting for the Sergeant to respond, I turn and jog towards Central HQ.

\------

We ended up getting to ride in another cab. And guess who the driver was! It was nice to see David again, he definitely seemed to agree with that. He asked a bit about Brosh and the two seem to have hit off, considering they talked the whole ride to HQ. David asked where we were going and why the heck we were going to Central Command. He even asked “Where’s that peculiar blonde kid who was with you last time?” I laughed for a whole minute without stopping to breathe. I’m pretty sure I almost died. Anywhosals, he was pretty happy to see me again, which is the best thing to happen all week and made my day a hell of alot better. I’ve had a bad feeling and I kinda assumed it had something to do with Mustang.

\------

We pull up to Central Command after about a half hour, which, according to David, is the shortest time to get through any street in Central he’s ever seen. “I blame it being so early.” I say as I follow Brosh out of the car. As I shut the door, David leans out the window and hands me a piece of paper. I take it and show him my confused look. He chuckles. “Next time you need a cab, call this number. It’s my cab’s phone. I can tell you if there are any cabs nearby that can get you.” I gasp and grin at him. “You are seriously the coolest cab driver ever!” He laughs and ruffles my hair. “See ya around Lisa!” He says and pulls away and back into the traffic. I grin and stuff the paper into my pocket. ‘I freaking love people!’ ‘Then why do you always say you hate people?’ ‘I only ever mean that about the people I know back home, specifically at school.’ Lillian sighs and disappears again.

We walk up the front steps. A man in military uniform stops us at the door. “Sergeant Brosh. Who is this?” he gestures to me. I stick my bottom lip out in pout. “This is Ms. Lisa Green, a friend of the FullMetal Alchemist.” I feel the need to bow but I give a little wave instead. The man nods and lets us inside. We walk in and I start towards the first set of stairs I find. “Where are you going?” asks Brosh. I turn and point over my shoulder. “Mustang’s office is upstairs isn’t it?” Brosh points to the front desk. “You have to get a tag that says you’re an official visitor.” I sigh and trudge over to the desk. I lean on the counter. “Hi, my name is Lisa Green and I’d like to go visit Colonel Mustang.” The lady taps her pen to a piece of paper. “What is your business with the Colonel?” I glance around, behind me and down the halls on either side of the desk. I lean over the desk and motion her closer. She leans over and turns her ear to me. I cup my hand and whisper into her ear. “I got some top secret information for him regarding a thing he’s working on.” She leans away and eyes me suspiciously. I give a big smile, complete with the *squee* noise. She nods and then writes something done and hands me a note. I take it, bow, and walk off towards the stairs.

Brosh follows after me as we head upstairs. Thankfully I paid enough attention last time that I can remember where Mustang’s office is at. “What did you tell her?” I smile at him. “The truth, of course!”

\------

(I got a major block about here, so blame this spot here for the wait.)

\------

I kick open the door and fling my arms to the side. “YOOOOOOOO MUSTAAAAANNNNNGGGG!!!!” I hear him sigh and I grin at the Colonel who sits at his desk, shaking his head. “Hello Lisa.” I happily skip over and plop down on one of the couches. “What do you want?” He asks. I tilt my head side to side. “Hmm, well, that depends.” He glances up at me and does that thing where he rests his chin on his hands while his elbows are on his desk. “On?” I turn so my legs are stretched out on the couch. “Do you want the truth or the super-awesome-and-goofy version?” He sighs again. “The truth please.” I swing my legs underneath me and lean on the arm of the couch. “Ed and Al were arguing and it was getting on my nerves so I decided to come and bother you, but Ross didn’t want me to come by myself so she made me take Brosh with me.” I tap my chin. “Oh!” I hop up. “The lady at the front desk gave me this!” I slap the paper in front of him. He eyes me suspiciously. I glance behind me and back at him. “What?! Why does everyone keep doing that!” He sighs and I see the classic sweat drop fall down the back of his head. I hop backward and back onto the couch. Roy opens the note and reads it. He sweat drops again. “What’s it say?” I ask him. “I didn’t read it.” He just shakes his head. “Then read it.” He holds the paper out. I snatch it out of his hand and read it out loud.

“Colonel Mustang,

The girl who brings this note to you says she has some important information for you. To be honest, I think she might be a bit young to be in the military, but you did employ FullMetal. I suppose she might just be short for her age? *angry tick mark appears on my forehead.* Anyways, she says it is regarding something you’re doing so I’ll let her in. Next time your little ‘spies’ need in, just give them some military identification.”

I can feel my eye twitch. “Now I know how Ed feels.” I grumble. Roy sighs. “Tell me that you weren’t joking when you told her that.” I frown at him. “Of course I wasn’t!!” “Then what was this important information?” asks Riza. I throw my arms up. “I just told you it!! Ed and Al are being idiots and I couldn’t stand it anymore!!” Mustang face-palms and everyone else sweat drops. I pout. “They’re almost done in decoding Marcoh’s notes. Better?” I glare at Mustang. He sighs, probably wondering why God decided to drop me of all people on him. “I suppose so.” He says. I smile slightly before my mind starts comprehending what the hell I just said. I gasp and stumble backwards. Mustang immediately rises to his feet and Riza takes a worried step forward.

“Lisa?” She asks. I gasp several times, my mind replaying that one sentence over and over. ‘They’re almost done in decoding Marcoh’s notes. ...almost done in decoding Marcoh’s notes. They’re almost done in decoding Marcoh’s notes!!’ My legs quake as fear shoots through me like an electric shock. “Almost… done.” I whisper. My heads shoots up to and my terrified green eyes meet Mustang’s confused dark eyes. “Oh shit!” I shout and, before anyone can react, I spin and dash out the door. “Lisa!” I hear someone yell behind me. My mind is racing like crazy. ‘Almost done, almost done, almost DONE!!! AGH!! How could I have been so STUPID?!?! I knew they were close and I thought it a good idea to leave?!?! I’m such an IDIOT!!!’ I burst through the front door, blasting right past everyone nearby. I run as fast as I can. ‘Should I fly? NO! Why would I even think that! I swore not to use powers from one ‘verse in another unless absolutely necessary!!’ I gasp for breath every other step. My mind is suddenly clear of almost everything. The only thing on my mind: Get back to the FREAKING LIBRARY!!! I run as fast as possible, not even the pain in my chest from my asthma slowing me down. ‘I should never have left the library! Hell! I shouldn’t have left those idiots alone at all!! Oh, Truth, do me this little favor!! Just this once!!! DON’T LET THEM FIGURE IT OUT TILL I GET THERE!!’ I squeeze my eyes shut and pump my incredibly sore legs even faster, nearly activating Sonic speed in my rush.


	11. Lilly's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I really skipped out on posting here for awhile, whoops!

Excuse any inaccuracies in this chapter. I don’t have the script for any episodes until “Beasts of Dublith”, episode 13.  
\-------------  
I burst through the front doors to the library. I skid on the carpet and launch myself upstairs, flying up at least three steps at a time. My breathing is fast and shallow. My chest hurts so bad that I want to crumble to the ground and sob. God knows I did that once during Cross Country. But I can’t! I have to get up there!! I have to be there when they find out! I can’t explain it! If I was thinking rationally, I’d probably have stayed with Mustang, but my gut says I HAVE to be there when they find out! I burst up the stairs when I see Ross. She standing with her ear to the door. ‘I’m to late!’ I run to Ross.

“What’s happened?!” I demand. She turns to me surprised.

“Lisa! Where is-”

“No time!” I shout and throw open the doors.

I nearly break down right there.

Books are scattered all over the room. Several chairs are upside down and the remains of one are in a pile by the far wall. Ed’s kneeling on the ground, hands pressed to the floor. I can’t see his face but I know he must be so upset. Alphonse is sitting by the wall, knees pulled to his chest and his face buried into his arms. My legs and arms are shaking as I take a tentative step forward.

“E-ed? A-al?”

Ed shivers slightly as Al starts to lift his head. He won’t meet mine or Ross’ eyes. “We… we found it…” He whimpers.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” asks Ross. I turn and shoot her a poisonous look. She jumps slightly and steps back. I turn back to the boys as Ed gives a dark laugh.

“W-we figured it out.. the final ingredient to make a Philosopher's Stone…” Ross picks up one of the papers by my foot. She starts and takes a few startled steps back. “I-it’s…” I shake and look down. My hands clench into fists and drop to my sides weakly, repeating this gesture again as I seethe at my stupidity. ‘I knew it was coming!! I knew it would happen soon!! WHY THE HELL DID I LEAVE THEM?!!’ My stomach churns with anger. My knees threaten to give out on me. I let my hands drop to my sides.

“Ed… I-” 

“You knew.” 

My eyes widen and I look up at Ed. “W-what?” He glares at me, clenching his teeth and there is a fire in his golden eyes that frightens me.

“You knew it… you knew what it was and you didn’t tell us.” Al even looks surprised at Ed.

“B-brother? What are you-”

Ed stands up and points at me angrily. “You knew! You knew what it was and you didn’t tell us! WHY!”

I stumble back a step as Ed stalks closer. “E-e-ed I-I-” He grabs my arm and pulls me closer.

“Why didn’t you tell us if you knew what the hell it was!” he demands. I swallow nervously as Al stands.

“Brother! Don’t be so mean t-” Ed spins his head towards Al.

“You heard what she said Al! Back at Marcoh’s house! She said she knew it was the devil’s research!” He turns back to me and his grip tightens on my arm, leading me to realize he’s using his automail hand. I wince and attempt to break free of his grip.

“E-ed! I-I co-couldn’t tell you!”

“WHY!” He shouts, his face literally inches away. One of my eyes are squeezed shut in pain as I grit my teeth.

“B-because, if I did, i-it would mess things u-up.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean!” I glare at him as best I can.

“Y-your world… has a very fr-agile timeline.. all worlds do!… M-me just being here is dangerous, b-but I can’t h-elp that. I-if I had told you.. i-it might have horribly screwed up your timeline!” I wince and grip Ed’s wrist, struggling to pry his hand off my arm. He growls and scowls at me. His grip tightens even more and I can feel hot pain shooting up my arm and rolling down my cheeks. Al grabs Ed’s shoulder.

“Brother! Stop it! You’re hurting her!” Ed’s fiery eyes hold mine for a moment more before he nearly tosses me aside. I hold back a whimper as I gingerly hold my arm and sink to my knees. It’s already turning a sickly shade of purple. Ed growls and starts to walk away. He kicks one of the remaining chairs. Al hovers over me, trying to think of some way to help Ross who’s jumped to checking if Ed broke my arm. I stifle a dark chuckle at the irony. ‘I nearly broke his nose, he nearly broke my arm. Equivalent Exchange and all that, I guess.’

“What would it have done?” I glance up to see Ed glaring at me from across the room. I quickly glance down, not sure if I can meet his burning gaze.

“I told Winry and Pinako the first night… I-I swore a long time ago to not tell the future of anyone in any world, regardless of how much I want to.” My throat feels thick and my voice is cracked from pain and guilt, two emotions who seem to have become a more constant companion than Lillian. “T-the two of you had to find this out on your own… If I had told you, it’s possible that just saying it could have so many unseen repercussions… hundreds of people who were supposed to live could have died simply because I told you something before it happens or before you were supposed to know it. M-my very presence in your world may have caused people to die…” Ross has stopped messing with my arm and they all remain quiet as I talk quietly. “You never realize it, but choosing to go right instead of left causes so many things that don’t have any noticeable similarities to happen. And I will admit… that I have altered timelines before, subtly or not… but I did it without revealing what was supposed to happen till afterwards.” I glance up at Al. “I’m really sorry, I wanted to tell you guys really bad. I really did, it physically hurt me how much I wanted to tell you guys.” I glance back down. “Seeing you guys so excited about finally getting what seemed like a solid lead… I-I…” I bury my head into my hands, my shoulders shaking while I cry. “I-I’m sorry! I’m so, so, sorry!!” My voice cracks as I sob. I can almost hear Lillian crack her knuckles in anticipation of beating the shit out of Ed.

‘Ho BOY! He’s done it now!! I’m pissed! I’ll pound that little freak’s face in!’ she shouts in my head and I shake my head harshly. I feel Al place his arm around my shoulder.

“Lisa? Come on, don’t cry! Brother’s just upset! Please don’t cry!” He begs. I just can’t bring myself to stop. My whole body is shaking so bad that I could almost swear there was an earthquake. In an attempt to breathe, I end up hiccuping while sobbing. I pull my head out of my arms and stare down at the ground.

“I’m so sorry…” I whimper. I hear Ed stand up and walk across the room. I cringe and ready for Ed to yell at me or something. I can kinda hear Al say something in an attempt to stop his brother.

\---

I can’t even comprehend what is happening right now. Ed’s arms are wrapped around me and his head is pressed on my shoulder. I blink several times and glance at him.

“E-ed?” My voice sounds so cracked that I’m almost ashamed of myself, breaking down like this in front of Ed.

“Just shut up.” He grumbles. I don’t know if Al or Ross can hear it, but his voice is cracked too. I’m a little surprised. Not entirely sure of what else to do, I hug him back and bury my head into his shoulder.

\------

About a half hour later, Armstrong shows up. We, and by we, I mean me Al and Ross, agree it’d be best that I not let Armstrong catch sight of my still red eyes. If he does, I shudder to think how he might react. So, I hide in the bathroom for about 10 minutes after he showed up and, when I’m positive I don’t look like a mess, I finally leave the bathroom. By then, Armstrong is telling Ed and Al to NOT go to the 5th laboratory and how he was gonna go tell Roy, yadda yadda yadda. I glance around. Ed’s back is to me as he demands that the Major allow him and Al to go check the lab out, Armstrong is continuing to deny him, Ross and Brosh are probably out in the hall, and Al is standing nearby Ed. I attempt to scoot my way closer to Al. I’m a bit nervous about being near Ed right now. I reach up and rub my arm slightly. While I was in the bathroom, I put on a sweatshirt to cover up my arm. I wince and accidentally bump my hip into the wall. I yelp and bounce away from the wall in surprise. I look up to see everyone is looking at me. I can feel a flush on my face as I quietly apologize.

“S-sorry. I- uh- wasn’t watching where I was going.” 

“Ms. Green!” says Armstrong, coming closer. “I was wondering to where you had disappeared to!” He booms and pulls me into one of his famous bone-crushing hugs. I let out a little squeak of pain as he does so. Al sweat drops and grabs the Major’s arm.

“M-major! Lisa’s been uhm- hurt! You really shouldn’t be uhm…” Armstrong immediately drops me and I whimper as I rub my painfully sore arm.

“What is this?!” He shouts and I have to cover my ears. He kneels down and grabs my hand in his. Streams of anime tears flow down his face as he holds my hand rather delicately. I sweat drop as I realize my hand looks like that of a china doll’s compared to his. “Oh Miss Green! I didn’t realize that you were injured!” I blink in surprise as he suddenly stands, one fist pointed to the heavens. “Who has hurt such a delicate little flower!” I growl at that remark and I expect Ed to be grinning at me with a ‘Now you know how it feels’ look, but he’s actually looking down at his feet. Armstrong turns back to me. “Tell me who has hurt you child and I shall teach them to not harm a lady, using-” His shirt explodes as he flexes his muscles. “-the alchemy that has been passed down the Armstrong family line for generations!” I sweat drop again. I swear he only does things so he can rip his shirt off and yell that one line. I glance at Ed who’s gone to the exact other side of the room and has his head down, tapping his foot in a very nervous looking fashion. 

I turn my attention back to Armstrong. “I- uh, it, uhm… I… I tripped on the stairs!” I say kinda loudly. “Y-yeah, I tripped on the way downstairs to, uh, get a snack earlier and, uhm, hit my arm on the, uh, railing! Y-yeah, that’s it!” I sweat drop as I grin nervously, hoping that Armstrong will buy my stupid explanation. Armstrong studies my face before nodding. ‘Guess he bought it’ I mentally sigh.

“Alright then.” He kneels again and I swear it feels like he’s going to do something really weird. “If you are ever in need of my assistance, know that I am at your beck and call.” 

I totally called it.

He stands and turns to Ed and Al. He bows and says something to Al but my attention is turned to Ed. He’s still looking down at his feet and, though he’s stopped tapping his foot, he’s got his arms crossed. I frown thoughtfully. ‘We’re gonna have to have another awkward chat, aren’t we?’ Armstrong leaves and Al closes the door behind him. He turns to look at me with a concerned expression… well, as concerned as a suit of armor can be, I suppose.

“Are you okay?” he asks. I blink and tilt my head.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I ask, confused as to why Al would ask me something like that.

“Well, the major did kinda hug you…” He scratches at his head. I smile.

“I’m fine.” I tell him. My stomach does that thing where it makes a weird rumbling feeling. I frown and rub my stomach. “I’m going to the bathroom.” I say and turn and march back to the restroom.

\------

After washing my hands, I splash a little water on my face. I sigh and lean on the sink counter. My head is kinda spinning. I shake my head in an effort to stop this headache. When I glance up at the mirror, everything is spinning slightly. I wince. _‘That was such a bad idea...’_ I grumble a little. I turn to leave when I hear that voice in my ear again.

**‘Where the hell do you think you’re going?! We need to have a little chat.’** I sigh and close the door. I turn around and lean on the door, arms crossed.

“What do you want?” I ask, my voice hinting with my annoyance. Another face glares at me through the mirror. 

Dark hair, red eyes, sharp teeth.

Lillian frowns, mimicking me in the mirror. **‘Your little boyfriend out there is starting to piss me the fuck off.’** I scoff and turn my head away from her.

“What the hell are you talking about? Nothing like that is happening! Plus, everyone pisses you off eventually.” Lillian frowns and stands up straight.

**‘You haven’t even told those bozos that I exist, not even a mention.’** She cracks her knuckles. **‘Give me 5 minutes with the punk! I’ll teach him to get up in our face like that again!’** I frown.

“Name one damn time that this face is ever shared by us both!”

**‘All the fucking time sweetheart.’** I glare at her, failing to keep from growling.

“Don’t call me that! We may both inhabit this body but we never share it and you know that!” She smirks.

**‘What’s wrong? Have I struck a nerve?’** I scoff and turn my head.

“Don’t flatter yourself. You’re simply pissing me off.” She chuckles. I turn back to growl something at her when I notice something. My eyes widen and I nearly fall over in terrified surprise. Lillian grins smugly.

**‘Watch yourself Lisa. Someday-”** Her eyes glisten as insanity makes her ruby eyes glitter. **‘You’ll find you’ve turned into someone else!’** I glance down at my hands to see my nails turning into knife like claws. I look back up at Lillian. Her hair has changed to be exactly like mine is- or was. Her eyes remain that nearly blood color as the rest of her transforms into my exact image. I look myself over and bite back a scream. I’ve got her dark hair now. I’m even wearing her black jacket, jeans, and red tank-top. Everything but my eyes have become her. I turn back up to look at her, fear and anger forcing their way into my eyes. “Stop it.” I growl through grit teeth. She holds a hand up to her/my ear.

“What was that darling?’ I shake my head and look down. My bangs shade my eyes as I try to hold Lillian back.

“S-stop… stop it… s-stop i-t…” She smiles, eyes wide, one ear turned to me.

**‘I still didn’t catch that Lisa-poo!’** She says mockingly. My head flips up to meet her eyes, tears forming as I grit my teeth so hard, it feels like my eyes are going to pop out of my head.

“I… said… s… STOP IT!!!”

I scream and punch the mirror as hard as I can. Glass shards fly around the room and shatter on the floor. I pull my hand back and glare at it. Blood blossoms out of the various cuts and drips down my hand before pooling on the floor. But I can’t feel the stinging I know I should be feeling. 

I’m numb. 

I’m completely numb…

Suddenly, pain, fear, anger, hate: all of these emotions… so many more… They hit me like a freight train. My eyes widen as the reality what has just happened hits me. My whole body starts shaking as liquid streams down my face. I take several quick steps back, smacking into the door. My legs, quaking like leaves, force me to collapse to the ground.

“Lisa?!” I hear Alphonse running down the hall and knock on the door. “Lisa? Are you ok in there?” I fall onto my side, clutching my head as I stare at the wall, blinded by terror.

\---3rd P.O.V.---

Alphonse gingerly forces the door open. He glances around the room and gasps. The bathroom mirror is smashed, its remains scattered all over the room. There’s a small pool of blood in the middle of the floor. Laying in a fetal position by the door, lays Lisa, blood dripping off her hand and across her face, mixing with tears.

“Lisa!” Al quickly crouches beside her, shaking her shoulder gently. “Lisa! Lisa, please! Speak to me!” Her eyes are wide and clouded by panic. “Lisa!” Al roughly shakes her. This snaps her out of her stupor as her eyes snap towards Al. She bolts upright and looks around, panicked. Al gingerly grabs her shoulders. “Lisa? Are you ok? We heard-” Lisa screams and scrambles away from him.

“NO!!!” She cries. “STOP!!!! NOOO!!!” She sobs, burying her head into her hands. Al jumps slightly with surprise. He kneels and holds a hand out to her.

“L-lisa? Are you-”

“STAY AWAY!!” She sobs, waving him away. Ed tramps down the hall and bursts in the door.

“AL! What-” He stops as he notices Lisa.

“STOP! NO!” She continues sobbing the words over and over. Ed, unsure of what to do, kneels next to Al.

“What happened to her?” Al shakes his his head.

“I don’t know, but she’s bleeding.” Ed frowns.

“If she doesn’t calm down soon, we might have to make her.” Al turns to his brother, gasping at the thought of such a plan.

“Brother, we can’t just-” 

A quiet laugh silences both of the brothers. Their heads swivel towards Lisa. She’s sitting with her legs pulled to her chest, hands cradling her head. Her shoulders shake as the laugh gradually grows. Ed gasps as he realizes that Lisa is the one making that spine-tingling laugh.

“Hehehehe, hahahahaha, Hahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” She tilts her head back, laughter spilling out like a waterfall alongside twin rivers of tears. Her whole shakes with the amount of laughter she’s belting out. Ed goes to grab her shoulder.

“Lis- !!!”

Her laughter stops short as her hand flashes up and grabs Ed’s hand. She turns her attention to his hand, eyes wide and head tilted slightly, as if she can’t comprehend what she’s looking at. Her eyes trail up his arm to his face. The boys both gasp as they realize: her eyes. They’re blood red and filled to the brim with a dangerously insane curiosity. A dark scowl slowly crawls across her face.

“You.” Her voice is edged with disgust, anger and a touch of eagerness. 

She abruptly stands, dragging Ed to his feet. He winces as her grip tightens, almost as if her arm was made completely of metal. She pulls him closer to the point they’re nose to nose. She growls at him, the insanity in her eyes turning her frown into a demonic show of teeth. Sweat drips down the back of Ed’s neck as Lisa’s red eyes narrow at him.

“You…” she growls again. She then pushes him away. Ed stumbles back, landing on Al’s shoulder with a yelp.Shadows covering her eyes, a demonic grins plasters itself across her face. She turns and walks out of the room and into the main room. Worried for the sanity of Lisa and the safety of others, the brothers scramble to their feet and race after her. When they skid to a stop in the main room, they find Lisa standing next to the window. With no light in the room, her front side is covered by shadows. Al starts to take a step towards her.

“Lisa!” Ed puts his arm out, stopping his younger brother. Ed glares at Lisa. He transmutes his arm into his trademark arm-sword and points it at her. Al gasps.

“Brot-”

“Who are you?!” Ed demands. The girl who should have been Lisa smirks and steps closer.

“What’s wrong? Scared of lil’ ole me?” She chuckles. Al shivers and steps back. She tilts her head up, grins at them. “Who I am is of no concern to you right now. In fact, right now, what you should be worrying about-” She suddenly appears in front of Ed, grabbing him by his throat and slamming his back into the wall. “-is whether or not you’ll survive the next few hours.” Ed releases a strangled cry of surprise as Al gasps again.

Lisa’s grin returns to the dangerous looking scowl. She grabs Al’s head and chucks it across the room and kicks him away.

“AL!” Ed struggles to break from the girl’s grip. She steps closer to him and snarls.

“If you want to survive the next few minutes, you’ll keep that trap of yours shut while I talk.” Ed returns the growl, but bites back a snide remark. She sighs and turns her whole body to the side and swings one arm around.

“We could’ve avoided this silly little encounter if you had just been a little nicer! Honestly!! You humans are so rude to each other! Paining each other so! And to think! Lisa wants to protect a snot-nosed brat like you!” She scoffs. “She’s so soft, always so willing to help people! I can’t understand why she wastes her time with people who are going to hurt her in the end! Speaking of which.” She turns to Ed and glares at him. She pulls up her shirt sleeve and holds it up in his face. “So help me, if you hurt her one more time, yell at her, if you even look at her wrong.” A creepy shadow takes over the upper half of her face. “You think you know pain? Agony? Hate? Fear? I was born of it. Step out of line once more, and I’ll teach the true meaning of fear and pain.” 

The only clock in the room starts to ding 10 at night. Lisa glances at it, growling. She turns back to Ed, a sickly sweet smile on her face. “It seems that, for tonight, you’re safe.” She drops him and takes several steps back, one hand on her hip. “Just know, I’m watching you blondie.” Ed coughs.

“W-waitaminute! Who are you?!” She chuckles and then breaks out into full-out laughter. She flicks away a tear and smirks at him and Al, who has finally found his head.

“My time is up for now. If you wanna know more about me, talk to the ditz.” She sighs. “Oh, and, blondie?” Ed seethes at his new nickname. “Catch.”

Her eyes abruptly fade from red to green and roll into the back of her head. Ed, taken by surprise of the abrupt change, rushes forward and catches Lisa as she falls. He sinks to his knees as it is a little to hard to stand with an unconscious girl. Her head lolls to the side and rests against his chest.

“Lisa?” Ed shakes her slightly. “Lisa? Are you okay?” She moans and shakes her head slightly. Her eyes crack open.

“Mmmmeh…” She groans. She blinks a few times and looks up at Ed groggily. “Ed?” He sighs.

“Geez, worry us both half to death.” He grumbles under his breath. She tilts her head slightly.

“What?” He shakes his head.

“N-nothing.”

\---Lisa’s P.O.V.---

I rub my head and push myself into a sitting position. “Damn... “ I glance around the room, hoping to God that we’re all actually still alive. Everything seems to be in one piece… I turn to Ed. “Uhm… What… what happened?” Ed frowns.

“You mean.. You don’t remember?” I cover my worry with a confused smile.

“Remember what?” Ed turns to Al, who shrugs. Ed sighs, shakes his head, and glances back at me.

“You have a HELL of a lot of explaining to do.” I sigh.

“Alright, fine, but later okay?” Ed stands up and walks over to one of the overturned chairs, flips it back over, and sits back at the table. I start to stand up when I realize my legs feel like jelly. I flop right back onto my butt. I sweat drop. _‘God damnit Lillian! You could’ve been a little more sparing on the energy!’_

**‘*yawn* I didn’t use that much power. Just yelled at him a bit. Nothing else.’** I roll my eyes while grabbing the arm of the couch to pull myself to my feet.  
 _‘Yeah, well, your little “talk” left me a little weak you know.’_ She chuckles in the back of my mind.

**‘Yeah, yeah, I’m going to sleep. I recommend you do the same.’** I growl as she fades away.

“Lisa?” I glance up at Al, forcing any trace of my conversation from my face.

“Y-yeah Al?” He kneels next to me.

“Are you okay?” I smile weakly.

“I-uh.. can’t feel my legs…” Al nods. “I’ll help you.” Before I can respond, Al scoops me up, bridal style, and helps… err, carries, me to the couch. I can’t help but blush a little.

‘When was the last time I was carried like this? For something dumb like weak knees?’ I sigh. Al sets me down on the couch.

“Are you sure you’re OK?” he asks. I sigh and pat his head.

“I’m fine, promise.” He sighs. He glances away before gasping.

“Oh! Lisa, your hand!” I frown curiously and hold my hand up to my face.

“What? There’s nothing wrong with my hand!”

“Exactly!!” Al exclaims. I raise an eyebrow.

“I-uhm…” He sweat drops. I sigh and wave it off.

“We’ll talk later.” I yawn. “God I’m tired. Night Aly.”

“Uhm.. good night Lisa.”


End file.
